Digimon Frontier
by AnimeLuver59
Summary: What if there was 12 Legendary Warriors instead of 10? Read and find out! (Some of the Chapters May not be like the Anime!) (I do not own Digimon, only my Ocs) (With a bit of Romance)
1. All Aboard!

Digimon Frontier : All Aboard!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Name : Isamu Masumi

Age : 12

Birthday : December 25th

Looks : Waist length black hair, purple eyes

Clothes : Blue shirt, black sweater, Black short-shorts, thigh-lenght black socks, white and black running shoes, watch on her left wrist, hair tie on her right wrist and she is wearing a blue music note necklace, and a black cap.

Bio : She is popular with the guys, because of her looks and how she acts. She's a tomboy. She maybe cold, but she's really kind and warming. She's a kind of girl who knows what to say when someone's feeling down. Masumi thinks of Tomoki as a little brother, so she acts like a mother to him.

Life : She grew up with 5 brothers, first, Junichi, he taught her whats the meaning of life, the second, Kenji, he taught her how to do Hand-to-Hand combat, the third, Ryuu, he taught her how to sword fight, the forth, Seiji, he taught her how too cook, and the fifth, Takashi taught her.. Well, gave her his looks, pretty much... Her father is working over seas, and her mother died giving birth to her.

Digivice color : Yellow, holder is black, and buttons is purple.

Digimon Info : Akiramon is the Digimon of Stars, and also one of the Legendary Warriors, who fought to save Digital world. Her Beast Spirit is Akikomon. Her Double Spirit is Kyomon. Akiramon, Akikomon, and Kyomon fighting style ninja-like, Akiramon's attacks is 'One Thousand Year of PAIN!' (She throws a kunai up the sky, yell it, then the kunai transforms into a thousand kunais, and heading stright to the enemy.), 'Star Clone' (You can guess..), and 'Heaven Star!' (This attack can put you to sleep for the next 24 hours..), and Akikomon's Attacks is 'Shooting Star!' (This attack is great for long range fighting because of the ammount of star it's hitting the enemy), 'Heavenily Star' (This attack can heal a ally.), and 'Hoshizora!' (This attack can charm a enemy and gets 2 damage each 5 seconds.), Kyomon's attacks is 'Falling Stars!' (This attack has loads of star falling on you.), 'Star Arrow!' (This attack is a arrow shaped has a star, thats hits an enemy anywhere.), and 'Starlight Shower!' (This attack can blind you, and has a powerful hit if it hits you.).

Akarimon Looks : Human-Like body, Long blonde hair, black headband covering her eyes, black tupe-top, black shorts, black knee length boots, black finger-less gloves, Kunai/Shuriken holder on right leg, and a huge star behind her (flowing)

Akikomon Looks : Human-like body, long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, blue crystal eyes, black mask covering her face, black tank-top (Showing belly-button), black shorts, short boots, Kunai/Shuriken holder on both legs, and two huge stars behind her (flowing)

Kyomon Looks : Human-like body, Long blonde hair tied in High-side-ponytail, black head-band covering her eyes, black tube top, long black vest, black short-shorts, long black fingerless gloves, thigh-length black socks, knee length black boots, star necklace, and a huge star with two small stars behind her (flowing)

(She is paired up with... Will... Will have Moments with Each Dude!)

(Yes... I watch Naruto XD)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Masumi POV

I was walking around town with my cap.

Just then I felt my phone buzz.

"Huh?"

I looked at the screen.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO START?"

I looked at it weirdly, then clicked yes.

'Why not, it's not like anything is going to happen.' I thought.

"ISAMU MASUMI, YOUR DESTINY IS CALLING.. TAKE THE 5:45 OUT BOUND TRAIN."

I looked at the clock on my wrist.

'Almost time, I'll just run there.'

I ran as fast as I could and went to the ticket booth.

'Dang it.. I didn't bring money..'

Then a ticket just poped out.

"Lucky, I guess," I said taking it.

I put the ticket in and ran to the train.

I looked around and saw a bunch of kids with their phones.

'They must be here because of this, hm.' I thought.

I looked at my phone screen.

"GET TO THE SHIBUYA STATION BY 6:00, AND TAKE THE ELEVATOR TO THE BASEMENT."

As the doors opened and I ran out to the elevator.

As I was running was saw a girl with short purple hair fainting.

'Should I go help?'

I saw the girl faded away.

'Huh? Anyways... I should get going.'

I walked in the evevator seeing a boy with bandana.

"Wait!"

I looked at the door.

A boy with goggles made it, but I heard someone come as well, oh well.

"Phew, that was close," He said.

I turned around and covered my eyes with my hat.

It was quiet till a crash happened.

I fell and landed on my butt... Not a safe landing.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up.

"Thanks."

I took his hand.

"I'm Takuya, you are?"

"I'm Masumi, bye." I said running off the a random train.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I entered.

'Again, alone.'

I sat on the seats.

'Why would I go here?' I asked myself in my head.

I looked at my phone.

I felt a crash.

I held on the pole that was next to me and the rode stopped.

"ISAMU MASUMI, WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD."

I looked at my phone as it grew into a bright light.

"THIS IS YOUR DIGIVICE."

"D-d-digivice?"

"IT'S UP TO YOU NOW. GO FIND THE SPIRITS."

"Wa-wait! What is a spirit?"

The voice didn't answered me.

I sighed and walked out.

"Thanks," I said to the train.

"No problem." It said.

"Y-y-you could talk?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm a Trailmon."

I waved at the pink Trailmon as she left.

"Spirits... What are those?" I said to myself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Masumi is just on Oc of mine, I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. :)


	2. Waken Akiramon!

Digimon Frontier : Waken Akiramon!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

I was walking by myself till I felt a buz in my sweatshirt pocket.

"Hm?"

I took out my so called 'Digivice'.

It showed a map.

'Should I follow this..' I thought.

I looked at it.

"Sure why not.." I said.

I started walking.

"This is boring, I wonder how people do this... But anyways, at least it's quiet."

I looked at my digivice again.

"And... I don't understand.." I started. "-this map.."

I sighed.

"Are you lost ~Desu?"

"Huh?"

I looked behind me.

"Ah!" I yelled jumping back a bit.

"I'm Lightmon!"

(Lightmon : A small bright bird, it's attack is 'Light!')

"Li-Lightmon?"

I didn't know what to do now... Seeing this animal?

Lightmon started to snifted me.

"Human Child? Desu~"

"Y-y-yes..." I said.

"Are you lost? Desu~"

I nodded not knowing what to say... This is the Digital world?

"Welcome to the Digital World! A place for Digimon! Desu~"

Digimon?

"Who are you? Desu~" Lightmon asked.

"I'm Isamu Masumi... Just call me Masumi."

"Hai-hai! Desu ga~ Masumi, let's go back to my village," Lightmon turned around. "-c'mon! Desu~"

I nodded and walked behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Masumi, this is where the Elder lives, Desu ga~"

"Elder?"

"That's right desu~ Elder found this village, 'Star Town', a place where small digimon come!" Lightmon explained.

"Really?"

"Yep! Elder did all his hard work. Desu~"

"Lightmon!"

We looked up.

"Elder!"

"Is this a human child?"

"Hai Desu~"

"Isamu Masumi, nice too meet you."

"I'm Elder of the Star Town, nice to meet you too, Masumi-dono."

I bowed a bit.

"Please, take a look around."

I smile a bit and nodded.

"Lightmon, please guilde her."

"Hai, Desu ga~!"

I followed Lightmon around and saw a picture of a pretty woman.

"This Akiramon, a legendary warrior who saved the digital world! Desu ga~ And our village hero Desu~."

"Woah.. How pretty..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"And that's the Star Town! Desu~"

I smile a bit.

"Here, Desu~" Lightmon gave me a box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a thank you box for being so kind to us! Desu ga~ and Masumi, this is our village's favorite fruit! Star Fruit!"

I opened the box and took a fruit, took a bite and fell in love.

"Yummy!" I said putting on my kiddy face.

I closed my eyes.

"This is so juicy, and so sweet." I said.

"Akiramon will always brighten our day with these fruit.. But when the war happened... Desu ga~ We've been losting water to our village, Desu~"

"Do you know why this is happening? Or-"

"Masumi-dono!"

"Huh?"

I turn around seeing Elder.

"Hurry up, the village is under-attack, you and Lightmon has to go away far from here."

"Why? Who's attacking?" I asked.

Lightmon landed on my head.

"Aquilamon!"

I looked up.

A bird-like enemy...

"Saa, Masumi-dono, hurry up and run."

"No." I stood in front of Elder. "If I leave now, I won't be able to find the spirit."

"Masumi-dono.."

"Don't worry! I'm stronger then I look and I can't just leave... You guys alone." I said as hero-like I could.

"Masumi Desu~"

I saw as Aquilamon smirk a bit the flew in the sky.

"GRAND HORN!"

I stood protectly in front of the two small digimon.

'Don't worry Masumi.. Just like what Onii-chan said...'

Somewhere...

"That girl..."

Back to where Masumi is...

'First...'

I grabbed Elder a Lightmon and ran away.

"Run!" I yelled.

"Masumi-dono, you didn't have a plan?"

"Yes! I didn't have a plan! Onii-chan never taught me this- Ah!"

I just had tripped.

"Masumi! Desu~ Are you alright?"

I smiled weakily.

"Of course," I looked at the Aquilamon. "I won't lose, this easily!"

I rubbed my nose a bit.

"Masumi-dono, just leave.."

"No..." I started. "I don't want to run away! I won't go back on my words... Because I'm Isamu Masumi!"

(Quote from NARUTO XD)

A bright light just happened in front of me.

"Are you alright?" a girl voice said... Maybe older then me.

"huh?" I looked around.

"Don't worry..." She said. "I admier how sweet you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hold out your Digivice."

I nodded and took it out.

I saw a spirit in front of me.

"Uh-"

"Say it..."

"S-s-spirit.."

"Louder.."

"Spirit!" I yelled.

A code went on my hands.

"Spirit! Evolution!"

"That is.."

"Akiramon!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It took me like... 3 or 2 days just to write this XD, there's a second part, just to tell 'ya!


	3. Akiramon VS Aquilamon

Digimon Frontier : Aquilamon VS Akiramon

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

'Akiramon'

I looked at my hands... Now was covered by black finger-less gloves.

I looked down at my body.

'This is...'

"Akiramon.."

Aquilamon smirked a bit then flew back.

"Blast Rings!"

I tilted my seeing there was a star behind me.

"Yosh..."

I grabbed it and used it as a shield.

"What should you do?" Elder asked me.

"I don't know! I don't have a plan!" I yelled.

"Look out!" Lightmon yelled. "Aquilamon is flying!"

'Flying?'

I looked up.

"Grand Horn!"

'Flying attack...' I looked around. 'I can't jump or I'll get hit..'

I touched my leg.

"This..."

'I remember now!' I thought with a smile. 'From Naruto!'

(Remember... In this world... Naruto is a anime they watch XD)

I opened the bag and grabbed out some shurikens.

'Now!' I threw the Shurikens and grabbed Elder and Lightmon.

"Tsk, Think you're so smart?!" Aquilamon yelled at me.

"No!" I yelled back. "I'm just being me! Akiramon and Masumi!"

"Akiramon..." Elder said. "This is the girl you chosed."

"I... I'm going to end this! Right now!" I yelled.

"Go ahead! Grand Horn!"

I grabbed my star from behind me and used it as a sheid again.

I smirked and grabbed a kunai and went behind Aquilamon.

"Secret jutsu learned by watching TV!" I yelled. "A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

I shoved the kunai up Aquilamon's behind and ran away knowning thousands of kunais will show up.

"Get down!" I yelled at Elder and Lightmon.

"ARG!" Aquilamon yelled.

I saw as something came out covering Aquilamon.

"Hurry up and scan it Akiramon."

"Hai."

I took out my Digivice and stood in front of Aquilamon.

"Those who are trap in the darkness.." I started. "This bright star light will make it disapear! Digi code Scan!"

I scaned his body.

"This..."

I feel to my knees changing back.

"Masumi-dono, are you alright?"

"Yes..." I said. "Just a bit tired, what about you and Lightmon?"

"We're fine."

I felt something wet on my cheek.

"It's raining, Desu ga~"

"Ame?" (Rain?)

"Must have been.."

"Elder?" I asked.

"Akiramon's spirit.."

"Wait, tell me more about Akiramon, and why she chosed me." I asked Elder.

"Akiramon, is the legendary warrior of the Stars." Elder started. "Also known as 'Akira' meaning 'The Light of the Stars', she risked her life saving the digital world leaving her spirit here. I think, because of your bravery, she offrened her spirit in your care."

"The Light of the Stars."

"Yes, but.."

"But?"

"Katsunamon appeared and got into her relationship with Wolfmon."

"Wolfmon?"

"The legendary warrior of the Light."

'Wolfmon...'

"Katsunamon is the warrior of the Moon."

(SPOILER! Katsunamon, is the legendary warrior of the moon. Her beast spirit is Ayumon. Katsunamon and Ayumon's fighting style is Samurai-like. She is a rival of Akiramon, and is inlove with Wolfmon (Kouji). Akiramon and Katsunamon had a rivalry on who gets to be with Wolfmon. During the war, Akiramon and Katsunamon had the best team work.

Katsunamon looks : Long black hair tied in a high ponytail, purple headband covering her eyes, purple tube-top, long black vest, black shorts, black short boots, long black gloves, purple and black katana (Sword).

Ayumon looks : Long black hair, purple headband around her neck, short purple gloves, black tank-top, dark purple short-shorts, short boots, twin purple and black katanas on her back, and purple heart necklace.)

"Wait, Wait, Wait..." I said. "Akiramon and Wolfmon had a relationship?"

"Yes..."

It took me a while to figure out.

'That means...' I thought. 'I might fall in love with this 'Wolfmon' dude, or who ever is him...'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Masumi, are you really leaving? Desu."

"Yes, sorry Lightmon, but I promise to vist soon."

Lightmon hugged me with tears.

"Masumi-dono, have a safe trip."

"I will."

"Oh, and take this too."

He handed me a box.

"Thanks," I opened it. "Star Fruit,"

"It's for saving us."

I smiled.

"Then, I should be going about now, bye-bye."

I waved good bye and started walking away.

'I guess it starts from here.' I thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! I hoped you liked it XD . Katsunamon is another digimon Oc. Do you want anymore Spoilers? Nah.. I don't think so... XD Thanks for Readin!


	4. The 6 Legendary Warriors! Part 1

Digimon Frontier : The 6 Legendary Warriors VS The New Warrior! Part 1

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

I was walking in a random town and seeing 5 people and 2 digimon.

"I'm hungry..." They said.

I sighed seeing that I still has the box of Star Fruit.

I walked up to them.

"Hello." I said waving a bit.

"It's a another Human Child." The white digimon said.

I remember one of them, I think his name is... Takuya?

"Oh! I remember you... From the elevator... It was... Masuyo or Masashi.. Something like that."

I looked like this '-_-'

"It's Masumi, Isamu Masumi, at least I remembered your name, Takuya."

I looked at the group.

A girl with long blonde hair, a very chubby boy, a younger boy, and 2 weak digimon.

"Isamu Masumi?" The chubby boy said.

"Yes... Why?" I asked.

"From rumors I had heard... You're Isamu Masumi, the girl who plays sports with the upper-mates, and popular with the boys, most kids looks up to you." The chubby boy said.

"I heard of that rumor too!" The girl yelled.

"I'm Himi Tomoki, my onii-chan told me a lot about you, you're amazing" The little boy said.

"I'm Shibayama Junpei."

"Orimoto Izumi, nice to meet you."

I bowed down a bit.

"I'm Bokomon, and this is Neemon, known as Bakamon." The white digimon said.

"No, just Neemon." The yellow digimon said lazily.

"Of course you know who I am!" Takuya yelled.

"I thought you were all hungry?" Bokomon said/asked.

"I remember!"

All of them went down.

"I'm Hungry..."

I sighed.

"Here." I handed out the box.

"What's that?" Takuya and Tomoki asked together.

"This is Star Fruit I got from the Star Town."

"Really?"

I gave it to Bokomon and he opened it.

"Masumi-han must had save them, because there's only 4 left."

"4? There's..." Izumi started to count. "6 of us, plus Masumi it's 7."

"It's okay, I'm not hungry."

"No wounder..." Takuya said. "You're so skinny!"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked coldy.

"You remind me of someone.." Junpei said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Someone..." Junpei started. "Oh, I remember now!"

"Who?" Izumi asked.

"Junpei-san, what are you talking about?" Tomoki asked.

"Kouji!" He yelled. "You remind me of him, because of your voices."

I anime dropped. (Or fell... You know how... XD I can't explain)

"Junpei-san, isn't that going a bit too far?" Tomoki said.

"How?" Junpei asked.

"Because, Masumi-san is a girl right?, Then girls wouldn't liked to be called a boy."

"No, I'm fine with it but... Does my voice sound like his? And who's this Kouji-dude?" I asked getting up.

"His full name is Minamoto Kouji." Takuya said. "I don't really know much but..."

"If you're going to talk then, let's hurry up and GO!" Bokomon yelled at us.

"That's right..." Neemon said slowly.

I sighed.

"Hey, look." Junpei pointed. "That sign!"

We looked at the sign.

"'If you help, we'll give you food' ?!" Izumi read.

"I like that Idea!" Takuya yelled.

They ran to the sign...

I sighed and followed.

"Help is here!" Takuya yelled.

I went to go see the Digimon who needed help.

As they saw us, their eyes started to sparkle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We waited for a Trailmon to come.

"It's here."

We waited for something to happen...

"Ahh!"

I was bored, this I was used to it already... If you live with my Onii-chan-tachi.. You'll understand...

I yawned then fell alsleep.

(I was a bit lazy to write all the talking bah..bah..bah..)

"How could she sleep in that?!" Junpei yelled.

I opened my eyes, seeing that Takuya was holding my wrist.

"What happened?" I asked.

I wasn't answered because of the yelling.

I sighed and let Takuya do the work for me.

Being knocked out of the cart, Takuya and the others were holding on the tracks, I just landed on my butt again.

"Sorry Masumi..." Takuya said still scared. "You're hat must had fell off."

"It's okay." I stood up. "So, where are we going?"

I looked up.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and come."

I looked down.

"We could, but we'll just fall at this rate." I said.

"You guys make it look so easy..." Junpei said.

They looked down.

"How can we get up there?" Izumi yelled.

They sent down a ladder.

"Use this to get up."

We nodded and started climbing.

Takuya went first, then Tomoki, then me... Bokomon and Neemon were held on to me because they were scared.

I heard a slap.

'Junpei... That's what you get..' I thought.

"Wait!" Tomoki yelled.

I closed my left eye hearing Takuya screaming out of pain.

"Why did you hit me?!" Takuya stopped his yelling. "You.."

"What?" A boy started. "It's you..."

We all poked our heads in the door.

"Kouji." Junpei said.

'So this is Kouji...' I thought.

"You're here for the food aren't you?" Takuya asked.

"Not with you." Kouji pointed out. "You don't need more help."

"What do you mean?" Takuya started.

"Why did you hit him?" Tomoki asked.

"If I knew more help was coming," He started. "I wouldn't have."

"Teme..."

(Ahaha XD This is a Sasuke To Naruto Relationship XD As you can see, Naruto is Takuya because of there voice actors, and I see Kouji and Sasuke as the same... But I like Kouji more!)

He looked at me.

"And you brought a new member."

"I'm Isamu Masumi, you?" I asked already knowing.

"Minamoto Kouji."

For some reason we started to glare at each other.

"Well, Well... Now that you're all here, you're food will be here soon."

"Yay! Food, food!"

I saw as they fell.

"Idiots..." I said.

I didn't fall because of holding the roof and sitting on the side of the door.

A couple minutes later...

A leaf was in front of us and some cabbage.

"This is food?" Takuya said.

"Looks like cabbage.." Junpei said.

"It doesn't matter, as least it's food." Izumi said taking a bite of the cabbage.

I saw as her face changed.

"This is yummy!" She yelled. "Delicious!"

"Really?" I asked.

I took one a took a bit.

"This tastes like Hambuger steak." I said smiling a bit.

Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei looked at each other then took a bite.

"This tastes like meatball!"

"This tastes like Beef!"

"This is yummy!"

I looked at the Shellnumemon.

"Hey, how did he get here?" I asked.

"Him? Oh, he came from the sky."

"The sky?" Takuya and I asked together.

"Yep."

A couple minutes later.

"I saw them here." Kouji said pointing.

We were talking about how to save Shellnumemon's daughters.

I looked around.

'It must have been hard losing your daughter..'

"Don't worry!" Junpei yelled. "Leave it to us."

They started smiling.

"Because, the five of us... Well, maybe Masumi, are the legendary warriors." Junpei said.

They jumped back a bit.

'Something is off.' I thought.

"What's wrong?" Izumi and I asked together.

"Y-y-y-y-you guys are..."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked again.

"N-n-n-nothing..." They said. "Legendary warriors?"

"Yeah." Takuya said.

They were talking in the corner

"Masumi, what's wrong?" Izumi asked.

"Nothing..." I closed my eyes to listen what's going to happen next.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Tomoki asked.

"They must be surprised that you guys are the legendary warriors." Bokomon said.

"It popped out of no where." Junpei said.

"We're sorry." He said.

"So, we should go save them." Takuya stood up.

"That's right, I want to do this before night time." I said standing up as well.

"W-w-wait."

"Huh?"

Takuya and I looked at them.

"You can do that later," They said. "It's better if you stay here and rest."

"Are you sure?" Kouji and I asked together.

"Yes..."

"Then... I guess.." Takuya said.

Later...

We were sleeping on some leafs because of the beds were on the wrong side of the wall.

I was sleeping between Takuya and Tomoki.

'Man... I can't fall alsleep.'

I over heard Takuya and Kouji talking.

(If you wanted to read it, here.)

"You're a good guy, aren't you?" Takuya asked Kouji. "Wanting to save Shellnumemon's daughters."

"Hmph. You didn't have to save them, too." Kouji said.

Takuya turned around facing me.

"Masumi, you're awake?"

"Yes..." I said. "I guess."

"Goodnight."

Takuya went to sleep.

I looked at him, then at Tomoki.

'Maybe I should go to sleep too..'

I closed my eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey you!" I heard someone yell. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes.

"A cliff?" I asked to nobody.

"Huh?"

Then everyone started to wake up.

All of them started to yell... Well, Kouji didn't yell, Neemon was still sleeping.

"What's this?!" Izumi yelled.

"As you can see.." I started. "We're being hanged down."

"Someone, save us!" Junpei yelled.

"Junpei, who do you think did this to us?" I asked him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kouji asked.

I started to breathe heavily.

"You guys were the one who took our daughters!"

"But that's why you called us!" Takuya yelled.

"That's what we thought at first." He said. "Now that we know you're legendary warriors, we can't let you go free."

"What are you saying?!" Izumi yelled.

"Grottomon has his allies with him doesn't he?"

"Grottomon?" I said. "Who's that? Or What are you talking about?"

"Allies, you say..." Kouji said. "But! Who's with Who?!"

"Stop lying!" Shellnumemon said. "You guys are with Grottomon!"

We all had 'WTH' Faces. (What the Heck)

A crash came from the wall next to us.

"What's that?!" I yelled.

"Are you going to tell me where the digi code is?"

"Who's that?!" Takuya yelled.

"One of the legendary warriors, the one and only Grottomon!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Phew... This took me like a week, because of HW and my lazilyness XD... Anyways, yes, I put this in parts because of not wanting to write a lot :P Hoped you enjoyed it, Bye-bye! See you next week!


	5. The 6 Legendary Warriors! Part 2

Digimon Frontier : The 6 Legendary Warriors VS The New Warrior! Part 2

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

"One of the legendary warriors, the one and only, Grottomon!"

"Ahhh..."

"You're..." I started. "The symbol of Earth!"

"He's... A legendary warrior..."

I sighed.

"I've could have seen better." I said.

"You..."

"Grottomon!" Shellnumemon yelled. "If you want to save your allies! Hurry up and give back our daughters!"

They held knifes at our ropes.

"It can't be! They're going to cut the ropes!" Junpei yelled.

"Ehh?!"

We all looked up.

"So," Grottomon said. "I don't care about them."

"And we don't care about you!" I yelled back.

Grottomon glared at me.

"Hey!" I yelled at the Shellnumemon. "Can you let us go! We're just here to help! Grottomon is on his own, we're only here to bring peace back to the Digital world... So I think..."

"You think?!" Takuya yelled at me.

They were still going to cut our rope.

"Stop!"

"Don't you care if they're legendary warriors!"

"Huh?" Grottomon said. "These guys are legendary warriors?"

"Five words for you guys..." I started. "Are. You. Really. This. STUPID!"

"How are you a legendary warrior..." Grottomon pointed at me.

"I really don't know..."

"Are you really going to talk about this?!" Kouji yelled.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

Grottomon smirked.

"So... Legendary Spirits..." Grottomon started. "I am looking for those.."

"Huh?"

He took out his weapon.

"What's going on?!" Shellnumemon asked. "Aren't these your allies?"

"That's what we told you before!" Tomoki yelled.

Before I knew it Grottomon swinged his weapon under us, causing us to jump up a bit.

I saw as the knifes fell, I knew Kouji had the same idea.

Kouji jumped in front in the same time as the knife cut his ropes.

"Spirit! Evolution!"

I saw as he transform.

"Wolfmon!"

I froze.

'Wolfmon...'

Flashback

"-Akiramon and Wolfmon had a relationship." Elder said.

End of Flashback

I felt someone pull me up.

"We're sorry," Shellnumemon said. "I hope you can forgive us."

"Worry about that later!"

"Ahh!"

"Wolfmon!" Tomoki yelled.

"Everyone, Lets go!"

"Hai."

"Spirit! Evolution!" They yelled.

"Agnimon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Fairymon!"

"Chakmon!"

I just sat there.

"Masumi-han what's wrong?" Bokomon asked me.

"No I'm fine."

'I'll keep that a side for now.'

I took out ym Digivice.

"I'll go too!"

A code went on my hand.

"Spirit! Evolution!"

I transformed.

"Akiramon!"

I jumped next to Agnimon and Blitzmon.

"Masumi, you do have a legendary spirit, and Akiramon.."

"Yeah," I looked in front.

"Fire Darts!"

"Lightning Topper!"

He chopped threw the wall.

"He dug himself..."

I looked at the wall.

I opened the abg and grabbed out a kunai.

"Stay right there!"

I jumped in the hole, yes it was small but I made it in.

Agnimon POV

"What's wrong?"

"Grottomon dig himself in, and Akiramon went in with him."

"Akiramon?"

"Masumi." Blitzmon said.

He popped out.

"There!"

"Yosh!" I jumped up.

"Out of the way!"

I looked at him and got hit in the head.

I was about to fall in till something caught me.

"What's this?"

I was sitting on a star.

Just then a thousand Kunais just flew from the wall.

"What's happening?"

Then she popped out.

"Ahh!"

I saw Grottomon fly to the other side of the wall with a kunai at his bottom...

(I'm not saying it XD)

"That hurted." Akiramon said.

I felt the star moving to Akiramon.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," She took Blitzmon hand and got up.

"How did you fit into that?" Wolfmon asked.

"Well, I'm not really Akiramon." She said.

"Huh?" We all said.

"I'm just a clone."

The clone of 'Akiramon' disappeared.

"I'm here."

She jumped down.

Akiramon/Masumi POV

I jumped down.

"What was that?" Takuya asked me, who now is called Agnimon.

"Star Clone, and Grottomon is coming back." I said looking at the wall.

We saw as he went to the wall we were next too.

"Fairymon and Chakmon went to go free the Daughters." Wolfmon said.

"Then, we should hurry up and finish this." I said.

"Agreed."

We waited for him to make a move.

I felt something on my cheek.

"Ame?" (Rain?)

'I remember!'

"Blitzmon! use one of you're thunder attacks on this wall."

'I remember, Water and Lightning creats one of the most powerful attacks next to Fire and Wind.'

"Got it!"

I jumped on my star and stood back.

Wolfmon and Agnimon was... Somewhere I don't know.

"Hey Grottomon! Hurry up and come out here! Are you scared already?!" I yelled.

He popped out next to Blitzmon.

I smirked.

"Idiot..."

"Golden Thunder!"

His fist punch the wall.

"Yosh!" I yelled.

"Nothing happened."

The rocks fell from the top, and hitted Grottomon.

"Nice, Blitzmon!"

Fairymon and Kumamon flew next to us.

"Where's everyone?"

"Up there."

We looked up.

"How nice." I said to myself.

"The Shellnumemon should be safe now."

"Yeah."

We looked in front.

"This is..."

"I've found it!"

We looked at Grottomon.

"What are you talking about?"

"What did you found?"

"Then..." I started.

"This is the Digicode?"

"I'll help this to myself."

"I'll won't let you!" I yelled.

I jumped to him but only getting hit by his weapon.

"Ahh!"

"Akiramon!"

Thank goodness my Star could make me fly.

I was next to Agnimon, and Wolfmon.

Grottomon smirked and held out something.

"Beast Spirit!"

"Huh?"

"Grottomon! Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!"

"Ah!"

"Hurricane Bomber!"

He started to come near us.

"AH!"

"Agnimon! Wolfmon! Chakmon! Akiramon!"

"I'll help out!" Chakmon yelled.

He turned into ice and held on to the wall.

Agnimon and Wolfmon caught it, while I was still flying.

I held on my arm.

'This pain...'

Blitzmon tried to stop it but fail.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" I yelled. "Blitzmon!"

"Gigasmon! Slide Evolution! Grottomon!"

"Haha! That was so easy! And Again!"

'What!'

"Grottomon! Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Agnimon asked.

"Another evolution." Bokomon said.

"Cherubimon-sama told me to take this Digicode!" Gigsmon yelled.

He started to eat the Digicode.

"Our mountain!" Shellnumemon said.

I looked at the mountain.

Chakmon couldn't hold on anymore and fell, causing Agnimon and Wolfmon come with him.

"Chakmon!" I yelled.

I felt a rock hit my back.

"Ahh!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! I lied! I was bored and started to write ^_^ Thank you for reading!


	6. Town Floating in the Sky!

Digimon Frontier : Town Floating in the Sky! Toy Country of ToyAgumon!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

We were falling in a dark hole... When I mean we, I mean, Tomoki, Takuya and Kouji.

I held on to the closest thing next to me, which was one of the guys.

Just then, we weren't in the hole anymore... We were falling from the sky!

"Ahh!"

Then we were bouncing.

"Huh?!"

We fell in.

"Hey.."

I inored the person who was walking to me.

Right now... I'm scared..

"Hey!"

I looked at the person.

"Minamoto!" I yelled.

I let go of him causing me to 'ALMOST' fall out, but he caught my hand and pulled me back.

"Idiot, don't do that."

I was blushing...

'No...' I thought. 'I just hope-'

"Hey! Both of you two, what are you doing?!"

I pushed Kouji away and coughed a bit.

"Nothing!"

(I added a KoujixMasumi part XD I hope you didn't mind!)

(And.. Masumi calls Kouji, Minamoto because of her unknown feelings.)

Anyways... We climbed down.

We were walking... But I didn't know where we were.

"This place, isn't some kind of Toy land?" I asked.

"It seems there is no enemies around here." Kouji said.

I looked at him then in front.

'Why him... Maybe Akiramon's feelings is over coming me..'

"Masumi?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Tomoki asked me.

"Nothing..." I smiled sly. "Huh?"

'A robot?'

My eyes started to sparkle.

"A robot!" I yelled along with Tomoki.

"Masumi?" Takuya started. "Are you alright?"

"Masumi has two sides..."

Tomoki and I started to chase it.

"Hey, Tomoki, Masumi!"

Tomoki and I saw a car set.

"Ahh..." I started. "It's like I'm in heaven!"

I played with Tomoki at the car set.

"These toys.." Takuya said.

"Cool, Cool!" Tomoki yelled. "I want to try."

"Right?" I said.

"Such a kid..." Kouji said.

"Yeah," Tomoki said. "Because I a kid."

"No, not you, I'm talking about Masumi." Kouji pointed out.

I glared at him.

"Is there something wrong with being a kid at times." I said.

"Hey Tomoki... Masumi, we shouldn't play now.." Takuya said.

"You should play too Takuya-oniichan!" I said along with Tomoki.

Takuya looked around and picked out the robot.

"Wow!"

"Not you too."

"Eh... Ah..." Takuya started. "-that's right.. Tomoki! Masumi! Let's go!"

Tomoki looked at him with a sad face.

'Tomoki...'

A couple minutes later...

We were walking.

I was behind Tomoki.

"I wonder what happen to Izumi and Junpei." Takuya said.

"Anyways, we should head to the forest terminal." Kouji said.

"That's right, I'm sure we'll find them there."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"This is cute!" Tomoki said with a green balloon and a pig.

I smiled.

I was holding a bunny.

"Hey, you!" Takuya started. "Now isn't the time to play!"

Tomoki let go the balloon and I turned around.

"But.."

"Ah? Tomoki? Don't be upset.."

I turned around and kneed down to Tomoki's height.

"Three words..." I started. "I. Hate. You."

"Masumi? You too?"

"Don't be spoiled!" Kouji yelled.

I flinched.

I saw as Tomoki started to tear.

I patted his head and smiled... A real smile not a half smile or a smirk.

"Don't worry Tomoki, I'll protect you from the 'Evil' Kouji, who is suppose to the light."

Tomoki started to laugh a bit.

"Let's go."

I looked at him.

"Hey! You can't do that." Takuya yelled at him. "You treated Tomoki so badly, and Masumi is cheering him up, not you."

"It isn't important." Kouji said. "We should start heading to the forest terminal, and that's not important now."

"You're so serious.."

"More than you!"

I saw has they started to glare at each other.

Tomoki started to get worried.

"Takuya-oniichan and Kouji-san, stop it!" Tomoki yelled.

I turned around because of hearing a train.

"A train!" Tomoki and I yelled.

A couple minutes later...

First was Tomoki, then Takuya, then me, last was Kouji.

"Heh, we wouldn't make it in time." Takuya said to mock Kouji.

"I'm just saying that we should head for the forest terminal."

I sighed.

"Man, once in your life you have to act like child." I hung my arm around Kouji's neck. "Right? Kouji-onii-chan?"

"Be quiet..."

I smiled a bit.

I took my arm away from his neck and waited for the ride to be over.

A couple minutes later...

"Ah!" I yelled.

"A bear!" Tomoki finished.

We jumped off of the train and ran to the bear.

"Excuse me!" I yelled.

The bear looked at us.

"Um!" Takuya said.

It ran to us quickly... Well, maybe to me.

It tried to tackle me down but I jumped up, and pinned it down.

"I win!" I yelled.

"Woah!" Tomoki started to clap. "Masumi-oneechan, you're amazing!

I was caught off guard and was pinned down.

"I got you!" It yelled. "Monzaemon got you!"

I sighed.

"Hai-hai! You win."

Monzaemon got off, and Takuya came a helpt me up.

"Masumi! Are you alright?!" Takuya asked me.

"Yep!" I jumped up, took off my sweatshirt, and tied it to my waist. "Round 2!"

"Now's for wrestle!"

"Yeah! Do it. do it!" Tomoki yelled.

Takuya grabbed my wrist and Tomoki's and started to run.

"Let's not!"

We started running.

"C'mon! Let's wrestle!"

We went into this boat thingy.

"What was that?" Kouji asked.

"Who knows... But that was pretty fun." I said.

"Maybe a digimon..."

"No fair... Masumi-oneechan had all the fun."

"You..." Takuya said.

The boat started to move.

"What!" I yelled.

I held on Tomoki, since he was the closest person near me.

"What is this! Why is it moving?!" Kouji yelled.

"We have no choice!" Takuya yelled.

"But..." I started. "This is kinda fun!"

After it stop we came out.. I went out first, then Tomoki, then Takuya, last Kouji.

"Are you alright? Tomoki?"

"Here, I'll carry you." Takuya said kneeling down.

"He can take care of himself." Kouji said.

"It's fine, I'll carry him."

"Then, what happen if an enemy appears?" Kouji asked. "You won't be able to run away."

I stood in front of Kouji before Takuya could say something.

"Of course, Takuya can't run to save himself, but couldn't you try to think about someone else instead of yourself, I hate those who care about them selves then others."

"Masumi.."

"Takuya could always evolve-"

"I'll just take care of myself." Tomoki said.

"Tomoki?" I looked at him.

"So, it's okay." Tomoki said.

"Alright." Takuya said. "So, over there, we can rest."

We looked at where he was pointing and went there.

Inside...

"Kya!" I yelled.

Takuya and the others covered their ears.

"Wahh! Sweets!"

"Man... Masumi seems different.."

"Great! Great! Great!"

"Right, Tomoki!" I said.

"It's like baby sitting little kids.." Kouji said.

I followed Tomoki to the cotton candy stand.

"Yummy... It's melts your mouth at the right spot.." I said holding my left cheek.

"Here, Takuya-oniichan!"

I took one and walked to Kouji.

"Minamoto, hurry and have some sweets." I said in my sweet mocking voice.

I put it in his hands.

(Is this kinda a KoujixMasumi moment? XD And Yes... Masumi has 2 sides)

"Think about it."

"Huh?"

"Isn't this place strange?"

"Maybe.."

"We should head for the Terminal." Kouji said.

"But.." I said. "This town has good stuff."

"And what should we do?" Takuya finished.

"Listen to me." Kouji said coldy.

"What? But I don't see what you mean." Takuya said.

"One of the warriors' heart has been corrupted, so there are others besides us 6, which means, there are more."

"Stop," I said. "Kouji, you're scaring Tomoki."

"I know that." Takuya said.

"In this case, we should take caution." Kouji said.

"Tomoki.." I said.

"Hey, don't say that in front of Tomoki."

"It's fine, there's nothing to worry about." Kouji said. "Isn't that right?"

I stood in front of Tomoki.

"Hey, just because Tomoki needs to learn about this, doesn't mean we should talk about it right now, Tomoki is still a kid, we should at-"

"Who cares!"

I flinched.

Tomoki looked at us.

"Masumi-oneechan.."

I dropped my cotton candy.

"Masumi?"

I ran away.

"Masumi!"

'I don't know what to do... Minamoto said some cruel things to Tomoki, Takuya, and Me... What should I do? Run away...'

Takuya POV

"Masumi!" I yelled after her.

"Leave her be," Kouji said.

"Masumi-oneechan.."

"What's wrong with you! Hurt kid's and girl's feelings?"

"Hn, let's go."

I looked away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Masumi POV

I was walking till I heard someone scream.

"This voice..."

I looked back.

"Tomoki!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I hid behind the wall.

"You know...-"

'This is bad...'

I looked at the room.

'Tomoki is in there.'

I looked around.

'Now's my chance!'

I ran to the door and causing it to knock over.

"To-!" I looked around. "-moki?"

"Oh! Masumi-oneechan!"

"What are you doing?"

"Playing video games!"

I sighed.

"Tomoki!"

I looked at the door and was knocked down by Takuya.

"Ouch..."

Takuya stood up quicky.

"Tomoki! Are you alright- What are you doing?"

"Here."

"Huh?"

I looked in front.

Kouji, had held his hand in front of me.

"Are you alright? Masumi?"

"Yeah, thanks, Minamoto."

I took his hand and pulled myself up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We were on a plane.

"Yay!"

"You're not scared?"

"I don't mind heights!"

I held on to Kouji.

"Hey, Masumi, are you scared of heights?"

"No.. But I've never been this high up!"

"Masummi-oneechan! No need to be scared!"

I looked down.

"It's too high..."

I hid my face in Kouji's back.

"Hey..."

"Huh?"

"Stop it... You're hurting my back."

I blushed a bit.

"B-b-b-be quiet!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Yes.. I wrote some Kouji and Masumi parts, at the end, I wrote in where they just kinda tease her. And PHEW! I wrote 3 chapters in one day! I'm kinda proud of myself XD Anyways! Thank you for readin!


	7. Chakmon is the Enemy!

Digimon Frontier : Chakumon is the Enemy!? The Mysterious TV Forest?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

We parachuted down seeing Bokomon-tachi.

"Ahh~ This wind feels so nice..." I said sweetly.

"You're not scared anymore?" Takuya asked me.

"No, because I'm used to being this high.." I said.

"Then we were you holding Kouji-san? While we were in the airplane?" Tomoki asked me.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes.." Kouji answered.

'Maybe... Akiramon's feelings for Wolfmon?' I thought..

Once again...

'Maybe not.'

I smiled to myself, as we landed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is the forest boundary." Bokomon said.

"Forest boundary?" Junpei repeated. "Hey, Bokomon.. where's the forest terminal?"

"At the end of our journey." Bokomon answered.

"At the end?" Junpei repeated. "I guess it's not over yet."

Junpei sighed, as well did I.

"This journey is going to be long." I said.

Later...

I walked next to Tomoki and Junpei.

"Tired?" I asked them.

Junpei nodded.

I looked up, seeing Takuya, Minamoto, and Izumi running.

"Hey!" I yelled. "We should sleep for the night!"

"Yeah..." Junpei said. "I'm exhusted."

"Me too.." Tomoki added. "I'm hungry too."

They stopped running and looked at us.

"Then, tonight we'll have to sleep out here." Takuya said.

Takuya looked at me.

"You're suppose to be a sport-man-something, and you're tired?" He asked me.

"So," I put my hands on my waist. "Anything wrong? I'm girl, not a boy.."

"You are to me." He said quietly.

"I heard that." I glare at him.

"Anyways..." Izumi said cutting in. "We may well just stop."

"It's an opportunity to rest." Kouji said.

"I'm glad!" Tomoki yelled.

I only smiled a bit.

"Then let's start!" Takuya said. "Gather fire wood, and Food."

"Hai!"

'Huh?'

I looked at the trees.

"Something is following us..." I said to myself.

"Ta-dah!" Izumi yelled causing me to stop my thoughts. "Is this edible?"

She lowered her hand, so it was Bokomon's eye level.

"It's an meat apple." Bokomon said.

"Meat apple?" Junpei, Izumi, and I said together.

"If you fry it, it tastes like meat, and it's healthy."

"Where did you get that?" Takuya asked.

"I just picked it up, maybe there's a tree around here, I'll go look for it, Bokomon, let's go."

"Alright!"

"I am too..." Neemon asked.

"Let's go Bakamon!" Bokomon said dragging Neemon along.

"I'm not Bakamon, I'm Neemon."

I sighed.

"I'll go too!" Tomoki said.

I saw as Tomoki ran after them.

"Huh? Masumi, you're not going?" Takuya asked me.

"Yes, why not? I'll help find fire wood." I answered for him.

"Well..." Takuya started...

"You're a girl..." Junpei started as well.

"They're saying that you're weak and you should go help them." Kouji said.

The 2 boys froze.

"Why do you think I play sports, most girls don't play but, let's just hurry up and find some." I said walking past them.

"Are you even a girl?" Takuya asked the guys, but I heard.

"Maybe..." Kouji said.

"But, she has a girl's body." Junpei added.

I stopped my steps, and Takuya and Kouji just froze.

"What's wrong?" Junpei asked.

I sighed and started walking again.

'It's happening again!'

I turned around facing the guys.

"Masumi?"

"Sorry..."

I turned back.

"Maybe just the wind.."

Later...

I helped Bokomon-tachi put the sticks through the apples.

"Yosh, this should be it." I said.

"Hey!" Takuya yelled. "The fire's done! Bring the apples!"

"Coming!" Izumi yelled.

I grabbed a bunch and ran to the fire along with Bokomon-tachi.

I stopped my tracks.

'There it is again!'

"Masumi! Hurry!" Izumi called for me.

"Oh," I said. "Coming!"

I ran to them.

"Here." I gave my bunch to Izumi.

I sat next to Tomoki and Takuya.

"Hey, Bokomon... What's a 'beast spirit'?" Takuya asked.

"Hmm.." Bokomon took his book out. "Beast... Beast... There's nothing more of the book."

I sighed, and layed back.

'Those stars...'

Flashback

"Akiramon is the legendary spirit of the Stars-" Elder said.

End of flashback.

'The stars...'

"Masumi-han! Are you listening to me?!"

I sat up quicky.

"What happen?" I asked.

"As I was saying..." Bokomon started again. "The 12 legendary warriors had 2 spirit!"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"The first spirit, is the Human Spirit." Bokomon said. "Then, there is the beast spirit. We saw one of those 'Beast Spirit' before."

"So, Grottomon was like that?" Neemon asked.

"There's more to understand, I believe Grottomon is a human spirit... and Gigasmon the beast spirit!"

"So, that's it... And we fight with the Human spirit."

"That's right... Maybe if we get those Beats Spirit, we'll have a chance to beat Gigasmon.." I added.

"We might.." Izumi said.

"Zen, zen..." Neemon started to poke Bokomon's head.

"Stop." Bokomon slapped Neemon's hand away.

"Then, this means we could find those Beast Spirit!" Tomoki yelled.

"That's right!" Takuya yelled. "We can use those Beast Spirit."

"Yeah."

"Zen... Zen... Zen.."

"Stop that!"

"I wonder, is it a good time..?" Neemon said.

"Neemon?" I said.

"Of course!" Bokomon stood up. "No matter what happens! Takuya-han-tachi, will get the beast spirit!"

"No.." I said.

"The apples... They're burning." Neemon finished.

We all looked at the apples.

"Ah! Hurry up!"

"Here! Here!"

I just sat there looking at the fire.

"Here." Izumi handed me a apple.

"Ah, thanks." I said taking it.

I took a bite out of it.

"Ah, it tastes good." I smiled a bit.

The night just got darker.

"Huh?"

"The night air is rising.." Takuya said.

"What's going on..." Tomoki asked.

We looked at the trees in front of us.

"This is.. what?"

We all stood up.

"What's this?"

"This is.."

"Our world?"

"This is the human world? On the forest of television!" Bokomon said.

"Forest of Television?"

I looked at the tree.

"This..." I said. "The Jodo..."

I turned around.

I looked at Tomoki.

"This," Tomoki said. "This is the place where I used to play all the time!"

I saw the play ground and a beautiful lady.

"Mama!" Tomoki yelled.

When Tomoki said that, everyone's eye's went to the tree Tomoki was.

"This is.." I started.

"Tomoki's mama?" Izumi finished. "She's very pretty."

"Mama..."

I looked at Tomoki, he was crying.

The vision started to disappear.

"MAMA!" Tomoki yelled.

Later...

I had Tomoki sitting on my lap.

"Tomoki..." I said. "I'll be okay, cheer up."

"I'd like to see my mama too.." Izumi said.

"Here Tomoki," Takuya handed Tomoki an apple. "Eat it, It tastes like Meatball."

Tomoki took it and smiled.

I patted his head.

Izumi looked at us.

"It's like a family.." She started. "Takuya is the father, Masumi is the mother, and Tomoki is the kid."

(My cousin wanted me to add this part...)

Takuya and I looked back.

'Why is this happening?!'

"Kouji, come over here too!" Takuya yelled at Kouji.

"I like to be alone." He turned around.

'That's the lone wolf for you..' I thought.

"What's with this pride?!" Junpei yelled. "You should get use to it!"

"Oh isn't it okay?" Izumi said. "Hey Junpei, show them what you showed to the Digimon."

"It can't be that you're going to tell our horoscope?" Takuya asked.

"Or, you're going to tell what's going to happen next?" I asked.

"I guess I have no choice."

They gave their attention.

I stayed looking at the fire.

(It's because I'm not good at detailing Junpei's Magic track)

I looked at Tomoki while he went to go get a apple.

'Huh?' I stood up.

"Tomoki?"

He dropped the apple.

He inored me.

He walked past me to go sit again.

'What's wrong with him..'

Later...

I layed on a tree branch, where Bokomon and Neemon was.

I felt someone's stare then, it disappeared.

"Huh?" I said to myself looking at Tomoki.

I jumped down.

"Tomoki..."

I walked up to Tomoki and touched his forehead.

"No fever.."

I took my hand away.

"STOP!"

I jumped back.

"What's wrong?!" Takuya yelled.

I looked at the floor.

"Digivice..."

My digivice was on the floor.

"Tomoki?" Izumi said.

"I won't forgive you..." Tomoki said over and over again.

I was breathing heavily.

Tomoki, he had a stick with fire on it, it burned a bit of my sweatshirt, which made my Digivice fall out.

"Are you alright?!" Junpei yelled. "Masumi!"

"Yeah..." I took my Digivice, and ran to where Takuya and Junpei were.

Tomoki swing the stick over at us.

I jumped away.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked. "Tomoki!"

'His eyes...' I thought. "It's fading away.."

"Masumi!" Takuya yell.

I held on the stick.

"Something's wrong with this guy!" Kouji yelled.

My hands were almost at the fire... It kinda hurted.

"I won't forgive you..."

I took the stick away.

"Hey," I put my hands on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you!"

He shaked it off and grabbed out his Digivice.

"I... I'll kill you all!" Tomoki yelled. "Spirit! Evolution!"

He transformed.

"Chakmon!"

He froze the fire wood.

"Ahh."

"Ahh."

"..." I said nothing.

I heard a crash.

"Neemon..." I said to myself looking like this '-_-'

"Oy, Oy, hey you!" Takuya yelled.

"Stop this!" Junpei yelled.

We kept on stepping back when Chakmon step a step forward.

"I'm a Justice's hero!"

"A justice hero doesn't hurt they're comanders!" I yelled to him.

He inored me.. Again.

"Kachikachi Kochi!" (I believe...)

We ran from that attack.

"Why is this happening?!" Takuya yelled.

"Why would we know?!" I yelled at him.

"Anyways!" Junpei yelled. "This is going to get bad!"

"Kachikachi Kochi!"

We ran again.

"And again!"

The tree fell, it almost hit Izumi but Takuya saved her.

"Woah..." I said. "That was close.."

"Is Izumi-chan alright?!"

"Idiot, Move!"

Kouji, Junpei and I ran.

"Everyone should evolve and stop Chakmon!" Junpei said.

"No!" Takuya yelled.

"I don't want Tomoki to get-" I stopped my line.

"Masumi."

"Mou!" I yelled. "I had enough of this!"

I grabbed out my Digivice.

"Masumi! Stop!" Junpei yelled.

"Spirit! Evolution!" I yelled. "Akiramon!"

"Why did she evolve?!"

"Wait."

I looked around. (Akiramon has a head band around her eyes, like Fairymon, but she could see XD)

'It's a bit too dark..'

Takuya POV

"What is she doing?" Junpei asked.

"Masumi must had have a plan!" Izumi yelled. "She isn't like that!"

She took out a kunai.

"I don't know.." I started. "Maybe.."

I smiled.

"It's too dark!" She yelled.

Kouji took out his Digivice.

"Spirit! Evolution!"

"Why is Kouji transforming as well?!" Junpei asked.

"Yosh..." I said taking out my Digivice. "Spirit! Evolution!"

"Wolfmon!"

"Agnimon!"

Akiramon/Masumi POV

"This is it!"

I looked away.

'Right now!'

I jumped up.

"There!" I threw the Kunai at the right spot.

"Ahh!"

"Agnimon! Right now!" I yelled.

"Hai!"

"AHH!"

"Wolfmon!" I yelled.

I turned around.

"Junpei! Izumi! Move out the way!" I yelled at them.

They moved out of the way at the right time.

I looked at Agnimon.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him.

'Huh?' I looked around.

Agnimon stood up.

"So, this is what Tomoki is seeing.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chakmon!" Agnimon yelled. "It's a dream! The enemy is crontrolling you!"

"Enemy?"

I looked around.

"It's up to you to track the enemy."

"Roger!"

I held my kunai on my hand.

'Yosh...'

"There!" I threw the Kunai up in the tree.

"Damn..."

I looked over.

'Wolfmon!'

"Chakmon!" Agnimon and I yelled.

He turned his head to us.

"A Justice hero, doesn't evolve into something strong and..." I started.

"They don't hurt they're comander!" Agnimon finished.

I took out my kunai.

Agnimon started his attack.

"Takuya!" Izumi yelled.

"Masumi! Don't!" Junpei yelled.

We turned around.

"Burning Salamander!"

"One thousand Years of Pain!" I threw the Kunai.

The Kunais started to combie Together.

"Hurry, Agnimon!"

"This evil spirit," He took out his Digivice. "-the Digivice will purify! Digicode Scan!"

Tomoki transformed back, as well as me.

"That was tiring.." I said falling to sleep quickly.

Agnimon/Takuya POV

I saw as Masumi fell alsleep.

I sighed.

"Huh? Wolfmon? What are you doing? And why is Masumi-oneechan passed out?" Tomoki asked.

"Tomoki, you've woken up." Wolfmon said.

"Tomoki, you were having a bad dream." Izumi said.

We looked at the sleeping Masumi.

"She's like 'Nemuri Hime'" Izumi said. (Nemuri Hime means 'Sleeping Beauty')

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouji carried Masumi back.

"Kouji," I said. "-thanks for illumination the forest, and carring Masumi back."

"You, and Masumi, notice that something was near." He looked at Masumi then me. "It's because the both of you are strong."

"Huh?"

He stopped for a moment.

"A wild guy and a tomboy.. Has a good sense of instincts." Kouji said.

"Che, Say whatever you like." I said.

He smiled at me.

And I smiled at back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End Of Chapter! I love writing these Stories, why? Because I love Kouji XDDDDDD Thanks for readin!


	8. Out of Control Beast Spirit!

Digimon Frontier : Out of Control Beast Spirit! Evolve, Garmmon!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

"Hey! Where is he?!" Takuya yelled.

"Not here!" Izumi yelled.

"Not over here, too!" Tomoki yelled.

"Where the hell is he?!" Junpei yelled.

"Hey.." I said. "Can you quiet down... I'm trying to sleep."

"Masumi!" Takuya yelled. "Kouji's missing!"

"Oh.." I said. "Good for him.."

I fell back to sleep.

"Mou!"

Izumi hitted me at the back of my head.

"Masumi! Kouji-kun is gone and you don't care?!" She yelled at me.

I looked at her.

"Fine.." I stood up.

I looked up.

"First, which way did he go? Or Why did he go?" I asked.

The sun started to rise.

"Ah, we've lost him." Takuya said.

"Ah," I said.

"Masumi? What's wrong?" Izumi asked.

"Masumi-oneechan?"

"Bokomon and Neemon is gone too!" I yelled.

We froze for a while.

"Well.. Maybe, Bokomon and Neemon followed him.." Takuya said.

"Oh."

Tomoki went to Kouji's spot.

"What's this?" Tomoki asked.

He grabbed a note.

We walked to where he was.

"HUH?!"

"'Went with Kouji some time ago, so.." Tomoki read.

"Bokomon and Neemon, too.." Izumi and I said together.

"That guy, Kouji! I can't believe him!" Junpei said.

"He really likes to be alone..." Izumi said. "And.. We won't be able to understand what he feels."

"But, Why?" Tomoki asked.

Junpei took the note and ripped it.

"ARGH! He's already ruined my day, too! That Bastard!" Junpei yelled.

"First, calm down." I said.

"Despite what we've been through.. I'm weak too aren't I?" Takuya asked.

I was inored.

Takuya ran to kick some leaves.

"I'm just as good, and Kouji is apart od this team." Takuya said. "If we go our seperate ways, then we can't help each other."

"I know," I said. "Maybe.. This unknown feeling is too-..."

Izumi looked at me.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing.." I said. "Anyways.."

Takuya and I nodded at each other.

"Let's go after him!" We both yelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We were running through some high grass.

"You're sure he came this way?" Junpei asked.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Where could Kouji be?!" Junpei yelled.

"-Gigasmon!"

"Huh?"

I looked at the sky.

"Ah!" I yelled.

"Earthquake!"

He came at us, putting both of his hands together, forming a fist.

"Gi-" Takuya started.

"Ga-" Izumi said.

"S-" Junepi said.

"MON!" Tomoki and I yelled.

BOOM!

"What? Are you afriad?"

"Spirit!" We all yelled. "Evolution!"

"Agnimon!"

"Akiramon!"

"Fairymon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Chakmon!"

"Bring it on, if you think your powers are better than mine!"

We went straight to Gigasmon, with our attacks.

"AH!"

He blocked each of our attacks.

We all were hitted back.

"Hurricane Bomber!"

We were now caught in something.

"AHH!"

"Tsk..."

I saw Chakmon's Digicode.

"Chakmon!" Fairymon yelled.

'This is bad!'

"Fairymon! Chakmon!" I tried to reach them, I failed.

"Fairymon!" Chakmon yelled.

"Her digicode... No spirit is coming out!" I yelled.

I landed then went to go catch Izumi.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her.

She was knocked out.

"Chakmon! Are you okay!" I yelled.

"I'm fine!" He yelled. "What about Izumi?!"

"She's knocked out.."

I let her lay down.

"So, only a girl left... And the Legendary Warrior of the Stars.. Akiramon." Grottomon said.

"What do you what?" I asked.

"You're spirit." He yelled.

"No," I said.

I glared at him.

"I'm coming!"

"Licht Sieger!"

"Wolfmon!" I yelled.

He grabbed Grottomon.

"Hah, you again!" Grottomon said.

"Tell me what you did with the spirit."

"Hah, how about this!" He grabbed out his weapons. "Snake Eye Break!"

"Fight with honor."

I stood next to Wolfmon.

"Hey," I said. "Everyone's knocked out,"

"I know, and, what do you plan to do?"

"Help you out," I said with a smile. "That's what team-mates do for each other."

"Follow me!"

He grabbed my wrist and started running.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I flew where Bokomon-tachi were.

"Akiramon-han!"

"That guy again?!"

"That guy?" I asked. "You mean... Gigasmon, had attacked you guys?"

"Ahh!"

"Hurricane Bomper!"

"I got you!"

I stood in front of Wolfmon.

"You again?"

I kicked Gigasmon back.

"My turn." I said.

"Hah, you think you could beat me?"

"No, but..." I smiled. "Maybe, a thousands of me! Star clone!"

Thousands of me appeared.

"So," One of me said. "Which one of me is the real one?!"

Kouji POV

I watched as Akiramon was fighting Gigasmon.

"Here!"

"Huh?"

I caught the... Thing he threw to me.

"I'll go help that girl, you have to put in the eye!"

"This is.." I said.

"Hurry up! You can unlock the legendary warrior's spirit!"

"A legendary warrior's spirit?!"

"Ahh!"

"Akiramon!" Bokomon yelled.

'Masumi!' I thought.. Well, yelled in my head.

"I got it!"

I climbed to the hole and put the eye in.

Akiramon POV

"Ahh!"

I was punched back, changing back to my human form.

"I thought you said you could beat me."

He put his fist in my face.

'Is this is end?'

"Huh?"

I heard a wolf's howl.

I turned my head.

"-Garmmon!"

"Minamoto?" I said.

"You have a beast spirit?"

Garmmon started to hit the trees.

'Hah, You can't even controll it," He looked at me. "That means, I have time to kill you."

"Mausmi!"

I was being picked up.

"Beast Spirit! I'll eat you kindly! Along with Akiramon's Spirit!"

Garmmon growled.

"You don't care about her?"

"Argh!"

Garmmon/Kouji POV

'Masumi!'

I started running toward Gigasmon.

Takuya POV

"Masumi!" I yelled.

"At this rate!" Izumi yelled.

"She'll die!" Junpei finished.

"Masumi-oneechan!" Tomoki yelled.

Masumi POV

I finally got out of Gigasmon's grip.

I started breathing heavily.

'This is bad!'

I couldn't move at all, so I just sat there.

A bright light happened which made me closed my eyes.

The ground started to break.

Takuya POV

"Grammon, Masumi.."

Masumi POV

"Minamoto.."

I saw a claw.

It transformed back.

"Kouji!" I yelled.

I ran to grabbed his hand.

I made it in time.

"Hey!" I yelled.

'Heavy..'

"Here!"

Someone else grabbed Kouji's other hand.

"You got it! Now you're ready!"

"Huh?"

"You found my spirit... You're finally done it! So, hold on!" He turned to me. "Lady, come on, help me pull."

"Hai."

I helpt the Digimon pull up Kouji.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! I... I'm surpised I finished it this night XD... And.. Masumi called Kouji.. Kouji XDDD Because... I can't say.. You'll just have to figure it out! I hoped you enjoyed it!


	9. Defeat Me! Legendary Warrior Vritramon!

Digimon Frontier : Defeat Me! Legendary Warrior Vritramon Runs Wild

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

I saw as little digimon pop out of the ground.

'Kawaii..'

"Kouji evolved into Garmmon and helped us." Neemon said.

"We can't celebrate yet." Bokomon said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything." Tomoki said to Izumi.

"Me too, I wasn't on time.. Izumi.." I said too.

"You're wrong, you're not that bad, Tomoki, Masumi." Izumi said. "You did you're best didn't you."

"Yeah, but that guy!" Junpei yelled. "I'll take back Izumi-chan's spirit back!"

I punched the tree.

"Masumi.."

I turned around.

"I still wasn't on time.." I said looking at the ground. "If I was.. He would have took my spirit.."

No one said a thing after I said that.

"Well.." Takuya said. "Let's head to the Forest Terminal."

"Wait, what will we do about Izumi-chan's spirit?" Junpei asked.

I watched as Izumi pulled out her Digivice.

"Izumi-chan, I promise to bring back your Spirit." Junpei said.

"There's too much difference in our abillities," Kouji said. "-some time ago, we might have been able to do it."

"What are you saying!" Junpei yelled. "Are you trying to hurt Izumi-chan's feelings?!"

Kouji glared at Junpei.

"Well, it's good for Kouji." Junpei said. "He doesn't care about anyone!"

"What?!" Kouji yelled.

"You have your beast Spirit already!" Junpei yelled.

"Stop." Tomoki said.

"Don't fight Junpei." Takuya said.

"How can we not do anything."

Izumi and I ran in.

"Let's go to the forest terminal-"

"We'll go find Izumi's Spirit." I cut her off.

"Huh?"

They all looked at me.

I turned my head blushing a bit.

"We can't go on without Izumi's spirit." I said. "As far from I know.. We'll meet up Grottomon, or Gigasmon again."

We didn't say anything again.

"Well, well, Takuya-han-tachi will want to do more." Bokomon said. "How ever.. Junpei-han's opinion, we aren't thinking about others feelings, and Masumi-han's opinion, We can't leave because a spirit is being left behind, in this situation, we can't give up."

"Don't give up?"

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

"If you support a side, then there's going to be separating in the group." Bokomon said.

He started to walk away, then tripped.

"I don't want to see grudges or envy here." Bokomon said.

"So, what should we do?" Junpei asked.

We started walking.

"Fortune-telling." Bokomon said.

"Fortune-telling!?" We all yelled.

"Shamamon, can tell our future." Bokomon said.

We walked into a town, with strange tents.

We looked around.

"Come see, everyone.."

"Lots of Digimon." I said.

We stopped our tracks.

"It seems like they're baiting on people." Tomoki said.

"So, who can tell fortunes...?" Neemon asked.

"What, someone can see your destiny?" Junpei asked.

I felt someone grab my hand.

"Izumi?" I said.

"Come here for a bit, I want to talk to you."

A digimon just came to me, and creeped me up.

"A small price, A small price!" The Digimon grabbed my arm. "Would you like your fortune?"

I swing my arm away.

"I don't really believe in fortune telling." I said.

"It's your love fortune." The digimon whispered to me.

I blushed.

"I don't really care about that!" I yelled causing the others to hear.

"Masumi? What's wrong? Hurry up, we're about to leave!" Takuya yelled.

"I sorry!" I yelled. "Then, bye-bye."

I ran away from the Digimon, to go join Takuya-tachi.

"What happen?" Kouji asked me.

"Nothing..." I said.

I looked at Bokomon as he was stuck in a digimon's hold.

They started to walk alway.

We followed, while looking at the Digimon.

"Over, here." A digimon said.

Takuya stopped, causing us to stop as well.

"Can he really tell fortunes?" Takuya asked.

"I predict the stars." He said.

"Well, this time it looks like the real thing." Izumi said.

"When I tell my fortunes,, this boomerang predicts for me.."

I stood up.

"Then tell me."

"You are?"

"Akiramon... The legendary warrior of the Stars."

"Hmm.." He looked at me. "You don't look like Akiramon-sama."

I glared at the digimon.

Takuya grabbed my wrist and started walking.

A couple minutes later..

"Bokomon, aren't they idiots?!" Junpei yelled.

We opened the doors.

"Those guys are all inexperinced!" Bokomon yelled. "Shamamon is a true fortune-teller."

We kept on walking.

"Shamamon!" Bokomon yelled. "Are you there?"

We all stood behind Bokomon.

"This is, this is.." Shamamon turned around.

"Ahh!"

"This guy looks like!-" Takuya said.

"Huh?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Something before we met you." Izumi answered.

I only nodded back.

"Is this bad?" Tomoki asked.

"You're wrong!" Bokomon yelled. "This is Shamamon."

(Shamamon : Its job it to deliver the will of god. During the ceremony, it wavys it's staff, and does the Fushigi Dance. (Mysterious Dance))

"Be careful, ne?" Shamamon started to dance around. "You'll be facing something difficulty, you're going to be in a lot of disasters soon!"

"How idiotic.." Takuya and I said together.

Tomoki nodded.

"Espacially you three!" Takuya, Tomoki and I finched. "You have the worst predictions!"

His face came closer.

"You might die if you don't do things right the first time!"

He walked away.

"That can't be!" Tomoki yelled.

I sighed.

"What do you mean by that?!" Takuya yelled.

He started to dancing around again.

The ground started to shake.

"Ahh!"

We were being moved to out side.

"Ah! What is that?!" Takuya yelled.

"Golemon!" Bokomon yelled.

"Grottomon!" I yelled.

"I've found you brats!"

"This guy again!" Kouji said.

"This is what the fortune said." Izumi said."

"What should we do?" Neemon asked.

"We can handle this.." Takuya said.

I was the first to stand up.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

I grabbed out my Digivice.

"Masumi? Wait! Don't go without us!-"

"Spirit! Evolution!" I yelled. "Akiramon!

"You went before us.."

"Let's hurry up then!"

I flew to Grottomon.

"Akiramon, I'm ready to take your Spirit!"

Golemon tried to punch me.

I punch back.

'Not enough!'

I was being hit back by the other arm.

"Akiramon!"

I was caught by Blitzmon.

"Thanks," I said.

Grottomon threw something on the ground.

"Minamoto!"

"Air.." Grottomon said. "If you can't move, that means you can't evolve."

He started to laugh.

"Garmmon will be mine!"

I stood in front.

"You'll have to go threw us first!"

"Kachikachi Kochi!"

"Chakmon!" I yelled.

"Don't let your guard down!" I was hit by the side.

"Akiramon!"

"Thor's Hammer!"

I stood up.

"A thousands years of pain!" I threw my kunai at Golemon.

'Did that work?'

It hitted but.. Not strong enough.

"Burning Salamander!"

"AHH!"

'This attack!'

Agnimon and I were sent back where Blitzmon and Chakmon were.

Agnimon stood up first, then me.

"Ah, ah, you're so weak!" Grottomon yelled. "Do you really posses the spirit?!"

Golemon jumped and hit the ground.

"Again!" Agnimon said.

Golemon jumped up.

"Let's go!" Agnimon said.

"Yes!"

"Hai!"

"I'm the best!" Chakmon said.

Chakmon jumped up.

"Snow bomber!"

"Lighting Bomber!"

I grabbed my star.

"Shooting Star, Attack!"

"Salamander, Break!"

Golemon flew back.

"You!" Grottomon yelled.

"You're against us, Grottomon!"

"That's it!" Grottmon yelled. "Grottomon! Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!"

Chakmon was the first to start.

"Ice blast!"

"Hurricane Bomber!"

"Chakmon!"

I formed a seal.

I appeared next to Chakmon to sleid him.

As Gigasmon came to get his spirit.

I took my chances.

"Shine! Starlight!"

The star behind me shined it best.

I kicked Gigasmon away.

Chakmon changed back to Tomoki.

I landed, and caught Tomoki.

"Are you alright?"

"Thank you! Akiramon."

I smiled and let Tomoki down.

"Akiramon! Look out!"

I turned around.

"Hurricane Bomber!"

I pushed Tomoki out of the way.

"Ah!"

"Akiramon!"

My spirit came out.

"This spirit is mine!"

I landed.

"Masumi-oneechan!"

"Masumi!"

"The girl's Spirit is finished!"

"Earthquake!"

Agnimon POV

Something came out of no where and attacked Gigasmon.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That..?"

"Wrong!" Bokomon yelled. "That's the legendary warrior, Vitramon of the Fire!"

"Vitramon?" I said. "Could he have found my beast spirit?!"

Vitramon started to go to the ground.

"Go, Golemon!"

"Roar!" Vitramon swing his wings.

"Ahh.."

Golemon.. Disapeared.

Masumi POV

"Where am I?"

'Huh?'

I looked around.

"Masumi!"

"Imouto."

"Masu-chan."

"Maa-chin!"

"Masumi..."

'Onii-chan..'

"Masumi!"

I opened my eyes, seeing Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, Bokomon, and Neemon.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes.." I said. "But, what about Takuya?"

"Take a look."

Agnimon was fighting with this.. Digimon?

"Agnimon!" I yelled.

I tried to go help, but Kouji held me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't have your spirit, you can't fight."

"But! I can't just sit and watch!"

Kouji won't let me go.

"Agnimon!"

"TAKUYA!"

My eyes widen.

"He.. Evolved!" Neemon yelled.

"Is.. That, Takuya?" Izumi asked.

Flames.. They were coming out of Takuya.

"He took on the beast spirit.." Bokomon said.

He turned to us.

"Hey.. No way!"

"Blitzmon! Run! This isn't the real Takuya!" I yelled.

"Minna, run!"

I stayed put, along with Kouji.

"Takuya, Keep it together!" Kouji yelled.

"Junpei!" I yelled.

"Argh!"

"Ah!"

Kouji took out his Digivice.

"Spirit Evolution!" Kouji yelled. "Garmmon!"

I took a step back.

"Masumi, stay back."

"But-!"

"Hurry up!"

I ran back a bit.

I turned around.

'This is..' I thought. "This isn't the real Takuya!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! No comment... Anyways XD Thanks for readin!


	10. Roar, Vritramon! Defeat Gigasmon!

Digimon Frontier : Roar, Vritramon! Defeat Gigasmon!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

"Blitzmon!"

'This is bad.'

"Garmmon!"

"Ahh!"

I closed my eyes, then opened it.

"Roar!"

"Ah! Run!"

"Garmmon's fighting.."

'Takuya...'

"Garmmon.." I said.

"Stop it!" Blitzmon yelled.

Garmmon and Blitzmon ran in the forest.

"Bad idea.." I said seeing Vritamon getting ready to attack.

I put my hands together.

"Garmmon.. Blitzmon... I hope you're okay.." I said.

"If this keeps up we'll lose.." Neemon said.

"We have to run away from here!" Bokomon yelled.

I stayed with Tomoki.

"Tomoki.." I said.

"Masumi-oneechan?"

"Can you evolve into Chakmon, you still has his spirit."

"Yeah," Tomoki took out his Digivice. "Spirit! Evolution!"

I smiled a bit.

"Chakmon!"

"Huh?!"

Chakmon changed back into Tomoki.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Tomoki, Masumi, what are you doing?!" Izumi yelled grabbing our arms. "Hurry up."

She dragged us with her.

"It's like a beast's cry." Izumi said.

"That's it!" Bokomon yelled. "Then, it's the human spirit!"

"If that's it.." Izumi said. "..then where is the real Takuya?!"

"He's being controlled by the wild fire." Bokomon said. "The spirit is trying to confuse him."

He started to walk, and we followed.

"AHH!"

We stopped our tracks.

"WAH!"

"Stop it!"

"Blitzmon!" I yelled.

"Now we have to run!"

We ran down the hill.

I stopped running, along with Tomoki.

"Running's not right.." I said.

Tomoki nodded.

"Right now.. Takuya needs our help." I said. "And also Blitzmon.."

'Right now..' I thought. "I'll take my chance!"

Tomoki ran to Vritramon.

"Tomoki! Where are you-"

I put my arm in front of Izumi to tell her to stop talking.

I ran to Tomoki and pushed him out the way.

"Masumi-oneechan!"

I was in the hold of Vritramon.

"Masumi!"

"Masumi!"

"Masumi!"

"Masumi-han!"

"Masumi...!"

I opened one eye.

"Stop, Takuya-oniichan!" Tomoki yelled. "Masumi-oneechan is not an enemy! Stop!"

"Argh..."

"Takuya-oniichan... I'm here for you.." Tomoki said.

"That time.." I said. "Takuya! Hurry up and wake up!"

'I remember, Takuya saved Tomoki, now it's Tomoki's turn...'

I closed my eye.

"Tomoki..."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry.."

He let me down.

"Masumi-oneechan, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I pat Tomoki on the head. "Good job, Tomoki."

"Takuya.."

He went to the rock and started to smash his head on it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thanks... Tomoki." Takuya said. "And, I guess I'll thank you too, Masumi."

"No, it was nothing." Tomoki said.

I smiled.

"Tomoki is brave.. And Masumi is protective.." Takuya said. "Thanks to the both of you."

Tomoki started to blushed.

I turned my head to the other side, blushing as well.

Later...

"Wah, amazing." Junpei yelled.

"This forest.." Izumi said. "What is it?"

"It's not.." Bokomon said. "..What could it be.."

"You don't know?" I asked.

We were walking on the roots.

I looked down, where Bokomon tripped.

"Ahh!" I yelled.

"Like a net.." Neemon said.

"Look." Bokomon said.

"Well, isn't this interestanding?!" Takuya yelled.

"A construction of six.." Kouji said.

"It is like a net!" Junpei yelled.

"It looks fun." I said.

"Agreed!" Tomoki yelled.

"I'll started here." Izumi said.

We went on each line.

A couple minutes later...

Takuya, Tomoki, and I landed on the circle.

Everyone eles had an X.

"It's a winner!" We all yelled.

I turned to the left side.

I laughed a bit.

"Oh, this is loser.." Junpei said.

"Ah!" They yelled.

"Ah! Help!"

"I see.." I said. "If you get an X your the loser and gets eaten by Quick Sand."

"Masumi! Hurry up and help!"

"Ah," I said. "Sorry!"

I helpt pull the rope.. Well, vine.

We turned our heads to the side.

"Why do you come at a bad time?!" I yelled.

"Grottomon!"

Grottomon started laughing.

"This'll be an 'Amidakuji'!" Grottomon yelled. "First, you pick two there. Everyone eles picked thw wrong one."

"If you don't win, then what happens?" Neemon asked.

"I'll slowly cook you later!" Grottomon yelled. "You'll have to wait later. I'll cook these three first."

He pointed at us.

"So, winning is going to lose?!" Takuya yelled.

"Shut up- Where's the girl?"

"Ah!" I hit Grottomon with a large piece of wood.

"OUCH!" Grottomon yelled. "What was that for?!"

"It didn't knock you out?" I asked stupidly.

Takuya and Tomoki sweat dropped.

Grottomon grabbed out his hammer and tried to hit me.

I did a back flip.

"Grottomon! Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!"

Takuya grabbed out his Digivice.

"Spirit! Evlution!" He yelled. "Agnimon!"

"Tomoki can you evolve?" I asked.

Tomoki took out his digivice.

"I still can't.."

'Good luck Takuya..'

"Burning Salamander!"

"Stop! We'll sink more!" Bokomon yelled.

"That's right..." Agnimon said. "Ahh!"

"Agnimon!"

"Ah!"

"Not this again!" I yelled.

"Tomoki! Masumi!"

"If you want to save the brats, follow me!"

He started to climb up the trees.

"Tomoki, are you alright?" I asked.

He gave me a nod.

I saw Agnimon's head pop out.

"Agnimon!"

I wiggled out of the grip.

"I'll go help Kouji-tachi! Agnimon! Do your best!" I yelled.

I ran to where the rope was.

"Ready?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Are you sure?" Kouji asked me.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll pull you up."

I tied the rope around my waist.

"I'm pulling!"

I started to pull them up.

"Masumi's this strong?!" Junpei yelled.

I had to pretty much whip them out.

"Wah!"

I caught Izumi, because of not wanting to catch the others.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes," She blushed.

I let her down.

"That hurted.." Junpei said.

"Your welcome.." I said.

"Hey, hey." Izumi said. "You always call Kouji-kun, Minamoto, but just a moment ago, you said 'Kouji-tachi'"

I blushed.

"Anyways!" I yelled. "Let's hurry up and go to where Takuya and Tomoki is!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We ran up to Vritramon.

"Spirit!" I yelled.

Vritramon went up to Gigasmon and took mine.

I took out my Digivice.

I saw as the star sign came in.

"Akiramon!" I yelled.

I smiled, then it fladed.

"But.." I said. "Izumi's spirit.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Hi-hi! I added some random stuff, if you didn't mind! Anyways! Thanks for readin!


	11. Seraphimon Awakens! Part 1

Digimon Frontier : Seraphimon Awakens! Secert of the 12 Warriors Part 1

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

We were walking in a foggy path.

"Is that the Forest Terminal over there?" Kouji asked.

"We'll find out soon." Izumi said.

I wind blew my hair a bit.

"The Forest Terminal looks cut off- Trailmon don't seem to come here often." Takuya said.

"There! Look a head of us! It's a place to eat!" Junpei yelled.

I turned around.

"Is that all you're thinking about?" I asked.

We walked in the shop.

"Welcome!"

'A blue bird?'

"What is this place?" Tomoki asked.

"Ramen?" I asked.

"Please come in." The Digimon said. "You're in luck too! Since I haven't had customers for a long time, your food is free."

"Yes!" Junpei yelled running in.

I walked in after him.

I watched as the digimon started to make.. The ramen?

"Here you go.."

"It's time to eat!"

I took a bite.

'Somethings a bit off.'

"It tastes Bitter." I said looking up.

"AHH!"

"Even though it's free.. It's tastes horrible.." Bokomon said.

"He should give us a discount." Neemon said.

"Well I never!" The Digimon yelled. "And the effort I put in this.."

"For me.." I cut him off. "It's really good, but... A bit too bitter."

They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"A-a-anyways.." The Digimon said. "I suppose you're heading to the forest terminal."

"That's right but.." Izumi said.

"Give that up now."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's an impossible journey, with awful creatures everywhere. Nobody has ever made it back alive."

"So!" Takuya yelled. "You're just trying to scare us!"

"How cruel... I'm only trying to show you kindness.."

"To hell with your kindness." I said.

"We're going to the Forest Terminal!" Takuya said. "That's why we came to this place!"

We started to walk in the fog again.

"Move it." Kouji said.

'I have a bad feeling...' I thought.

"Let's do this!" Takuya said.

I walked behind Junpei.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We walked in a station.

"Still foggy.." I said.

"True.." Izumi said agreeing.

"No one could live here.." Takuya said.

"Like a palace of royalty.."

"Yeah.."

We started walking up stairs... Well, I ran.

"Masumi! How are you not tired?" Junpei yelled.

I stopped running.

"I don't know," I said.

We went out and saw another pack of stairs.

I ran up again.

"Huh?"

I stopped running.

"Which way to go..." Takuya said.

"Huh?" Tomoki said.

His digivice started to glow.

"That way.." Tomoki pointed.

We walked on the path Tomoki told us.

"Huh?"

"This path ends right here." I finished.

"Maybe we should try the other one." Izumi said.

Junpei's Digivice started to glow.

It moved the trees out of the way.

"Yosh.."

I started to run up again.

"Wait, Masumi." Kouji said.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll go into a group,"

"Fine.."

We started to walk up.

"I can barely see a thing." Takuya said.

"It'll be easy to slip." Kouji said.

Izumi's Digivice started to glow again.

The wind blew the fog away.

We saw a big castle.

"Woahh.." I said.

We walked up again.

Seeing a door that won't open.

"We can't enter." Junpei said.

Kouji's Digivice glowed.

The door opened.

"There's our meaning to enter." Takuya said.

"I wounder who's inside." Junpei said.

"We'll figure it out soon." I said.

"I can't believe it.." Izumi said. "It must be royalty! A castle in the middle of the forest, just like Sleeping Beauty."

"If that's the case," Kouji said. "-he or she could be captive."

"If it's a prince.." I said.

"He better not get Izumi-chan!" Junpei yelled.

"If it's a girl.." I added.

No one answered me.

I sighed and started walking.

Takuya went up and started to knock.

"No one's in." Tomoki said.

I touched a wall.

The floor disappeared.

"AH!"

I felt someone grab my wrist.

"You're pretty light.."

'That voice..'

"Kouji.."

He pulled me up.

I saw as Takuya's Digivice glowed.

"Mausmi-oneechan, are you alright?"

"Yep," I said.

We walked in the door.

"Don't move."

"Huh?"

"It's Wizardmon!" Tomoki yelled.

"Wizardmon?" I asked.

"But.." Junpei said. "His colouring is different."

"Are you also our enemy?" Takuya asked.

I walked next to him.

"We're not enemies.." I said.

"Hm.. Human children.." The digimon said. "Did you join Cherubimon's ranks?"

"It's not that.." Izumi said.

"We're working to bring down Cherubimon's and his allies." Kouji said.

"Then why have human childran come here? You might have struggled to reach this this castle."

"We came by a request." I started.

"We've been searching for the Forest Terminal on the request of some woman." Takuya finished.

"But..!"

"Hmm?"

"Honoured guests, I welcome you. I am Sorcerymon. Well, come this way."

I followed him.

Having the others following back.

"This way.."

He looked at me.

"Are you the holder of the Legendary Spirit of Akiramon-sama?"

I nodded.

I grabbed out my Digivice.

"I see,"

"Hm?"

Sorcerymon held my hand.

The door opened.

"Woah.." I was the first to walk in.

I looked up.

"Who's that?" Izumi asked.

"That is Seraphimon-sama."

"Seraphimon?"

"Long time ago, he brought light to this world." Sorcerymon explained. "He was one of the three angel Digimon."

"He's an Angel?!" Takuya yelled.

"It is time to gather the light of your Digivices."

"Huh?"

"Ophanimon-sama. Just now.. That voice was Ophanimon-sama."

"Ophanimon?" I said.

"Hey! Are you Ophanimon?" Takuya asked.

"I have protected Seraphimon-sama for Ophanimon-sama for many years." Sorcerymon said.

"I get it.." Bokomon said.

"He's a hero, right?" Neemon asked.

"How would I know?"

"Ophanimon?" Kouji said.

I looked at my digivice.

'Akiramon..'

"Hey," Izumi said. "How do we gather the light of our Digivice?"

"Who knows.." Junpei answered for her.

"Huh?!"

Our Digivice was glowing.

"Huh?"

The light went up.

"The lights are coming together!" Takuya yelled.

"Wow..."

"Seraphinmon-sama.."

"Sorcerymon.. I am.."

"Ophanimon-sama had found a way to wake you up."

"Ophanimon... Was she also?"

"That's right.." Sorcerymon said. "Now, she had gone somewhere else.."

Sorcerymon looked at us.

"These people came to our world to help."

Seraphnimon turned around.

"Human children.."

'Really...' I thought. 'Like everyone digimon we met has to say 'Human Children' or 'Human Child'.. How troublsome..'

"They might be human children, but!" Bokomon yelled. "They hold the 12 legendary spirits!"

"The 12 Legendary Spirit.."

"What are we doing here?" Takuya asked. "Who is this Ophanimon?!"

"What should we be doing?" Izumi asked.

"Why did we come here?" Kouji asked. "You have to know the reason."

"I think I know.." I said.

They looked at me.

"Lately, when were sleeping, I have dreams about Talking to Akiramon.. We're here to bring back peace to the Digital world.." I closed my eyes. "Something like that.."

Seraphnimon looked at me.

"Then... We should started talking."

I nodded.

"Once in this world, there was strife beween Human Digimon and Beast Digimon." Seraphnimon said. "Accordingly, Lucemon brought peace back to the world. However.. Instead of protecting it, Lucemon, was corrupted by his power and the Digimon suffered a great deal. At that time, the 12 warriors of legend arose and defeated Lucemon."

I nodded.

"The Warrior of 12 changed his aspect. And so, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Myself came to preserve the peace, and protect the Digital World." Seraphnimon said. "However.. Cherubimon attacked me without warning. Imprisoned alive in stone, I could do nothing. Then, you came by train and did the impossible by freeing me."

"While Seraphnimon-sama has been sleeping, Cherubimon and his allies have already done a great deal. His influence has expanded almost overnight in this way." Sorcerymon said.

He should us the Digital world.

"This is.." I said.

"..The Digital world.." Takuya finished.

We all just looked at it.

"We must make haste. If only we had Ophainmon with us." Seraphnimon said.

"Seraphnimon-sama, your awakening is a relief. You and Ophanimon-sama can defeat Cherubimon. You will restore this world and bring back peace."

Seraphnimon nodded.

"By coming to this place and doing this for me, you have achieved something very important. You have displayed true courage."

We smiled.

"However, you can have no part of this battle." Seraphnimon said. "Before this battle, please head back to the Human world."

"What?" I said. "Why?"

"What are you saying?" Takuya asked.

"Why do we have to go back?" Izumi asked.

We heard a crash, and turned around.

"Grottomon!?" I yelled.

We saw 4 digimon follow him.

"I've found you!" Grottomon yelled. "Meet my allies, Ranamon."

"Pleased to meet you!" The water-like digimon said.

"Arbormon!"

He didn't say anything.

"Katsunamon."

My eyes widen.

"Mercuremon."

"That's right," Mercuremon said. "And we can even defeat Seraphnimon for Cherubimon-sama while we're here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Once again! This is in parts! Why? My laziness, Thank you for readin!


	12. Seraphnimon Awakes! Part 2

Digimon Frontier : Seraphimon Awakens! Secert of the 12 Warriors Part 2

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

"That's right," Mercuremon said. "And we can even defeat Seraphnimon for Cherubimon-sama while we're here."

"Seraphnimon? Ah, that's Seraphnimon?" Grottomon said.

"Wow!" Ranamon yelled. "Cool!"

"How stupid.." Katsunamon said.

"Cherubimon's Henchmen.." Seraphnimon said. "Where's Ophanimon?"

"How should we know that!" Grottomon yelled. "Give back my Beast Spirit!"

"Let's go!" Takuya yelled. "Evolve!"

We took out our Digivice. (Minus Izumi)

"Spirit!" We all yelled. "Evolution!"

"Agnimon!"

"Wolfmon!"

"Akiramon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Chakmon!"

"They.. They've change!" Socerymon said.

"Huh. That isn't going to do you any good." Grottomon said.

"Burning Salamander!"

They jumped away from the attack.

"That was just smoke." I heard Ranamon said.

"Licht Kougel!"

"You're just teasing me!" Ranamon yelled.

She jumped up.

'Where did she go..' I asked myself.

"Where are you looking.."

I turned around.

"Dark Night Shower.."

I fell down.

Izumi POV

"Akiramon!" I yelled. "What happen?"

Agnimon/Takuya POV

"Akiramon!" I yelled.

"Dont' lose you're guard!"

Akiramon/Masumi POV

I opened my eyes.

"Huh?" I looked around.

"Are you wake? Masumi?"

"Akiramon.."

"Wake up! Akiramon!"

I jumped up quickly.

"You're a wake.." Katsunamon said. "That was fast.."

I took out my Kunai.

I notice that she has a Katana. (Sword.)

We sword to kunai battle.

"Katsunamon!" Grottomon yelled. "Hurry up!"

I was cut off guard.

She kicked me in the stomach, making me fall down.

"Ouch..." I said before knocking out.

Agnimon/Takuya POV

Katsunamon landed next to Ranamon.

"Well, that wasn't much of a game." Ranamon said.

"Katsunamon, finish them." Arbormon said.

She put her sword above Akiramon's head.

"Akiramon!"

"Masumi-oneechan!"

"So," Grottomon said. "Give me back my beast-"

The 'Akiramon' disappeared when Katsunamon's sword touched her.

She popped out in front of me.

"Don't touch my friends..." She said.

"Tsk!"

Grottomon jumped back.

Akiramon/Masumi POV

I fell to my knees, being catched by Wolfmon.

"Hey," He said. "Are you alright?"

(I gotta say this.. An Wolfmon and Akiramon moment! XDDD)

"Yes.." I looked up.

Wolfmon helpt me up.

"Why.." Katsunamon said. "Why did you pick her."

"What are you talking about?" Wolfmon asked.

"Why did you pick her, when you could have picked me." Katsunamon said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Wolfmon answered.

'Please..' I thought. 'SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THEM!'

"Weren't you people wanting to defeat Seraphnimon, instead?"

'Thank you- wait.. Nevermind.. I should thank you for saying that... But Seraphnimon-sama.' I looked up.

I stood up, being let go of Wolfmon.

"That isn't going to happen." Socerymon said jumping in front of Seraphnimon. "Crystal Cloud!"

"Offset Reflector!"

I jumped in front of Socerymon and Seraphnimon, taking the attack.

"Masumi!"

I changed back.

Agnimon/Takuya POV

"Why is she always taking the attack?!" Blitzmon yelled.

We ran over there.

Wolfmon picked her up.

"Masumi-han!"

"Is she okay?" Izumi asked.

"She's knocked out." Wolfmon said. "But, she'll be fine."

Socerymon looked at Masumi.

"Sorry..." He said. "If I wasn't so careless."

Seraphnimon attacked Grottomon-tachi.

"Seventh Heaven!"

It hitted Grottomon, Ranamon, and Arbormon.

Seraphnimon turned around.

"You guys must run, I'll take it from here." Seraphnimon said.

"You have to run with us too!" Chakmon yelled.

"If you're staying, we'll stay too!" Blitzmon said.

"Please leave quickly.." Seraphnimon said. "I already let one of you down."

He looked at Masumi.

"What are you saying!" I yelled. "You can't defeat by yourself!"

"That's right!" Wolfmon yelled.

"There's no future for them!" Mercuremon yelled. "Seraphnimon and Socerymon are finished."

Ranamon and Grottomon laughed.

They started to attack.

"Seventh Heaven!"

Seraphnimon attacked again.

"Generous Mirror!" Mercuremon yelled.

The attack refected back.

"Seraphnimon!"

"I will aborb Seraphnimon's Data!" Mercuremon yelled.

"Seraphnimon-sama!"

"Seraphnimon is in the Digitama?" I asked.

"The only thing left of him.." Socerymon said. "The Digital world is finshed."

Izumi caught the egg.

"But..!" She ran back. "We still have the egg!"

"That's right!" Socerymon yelled. "And that goblin didn't know Ophanimon-sama's location!"

"That means.." Socerymon added. "That Digitama must be protect at all cost!"

We stood together.

They took a step closer.

The wall behind us cracked open.

oooooooooooooooooo

We ran as fast as we could.

"Hurry!"

Kouji had Masumi on his back.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "Don't let her fall!"

"I don't plan too!"

"You're not running away!" Grottomon yelled.

Socerymon pushed a button.

"Huh."

"Please borad this Trailmon."

"Got it!" I yelled.

We jumped on.

"What about Socerymon?" Izumi asked.

"The Digitama.." He said. "Please take care of it."

"Socerymon!" I yelled.

The door closed.

"Socerymon!"

The Trailmon started to move away.

Masumi POV

I opened my eyes.

'Huh?'

"Are you awake?"

"Huh?"

I fully opened my eyes.

I pushed Kouji away.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at him.

"Masumi-oneechan! You're awake!"

"Yes.."

I turned away.

"What happen?" I asked.

They all didn't answer me.

I looked down.

'Did we lose?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! No comment... Anyways! Thanks or readin!


	13. Rock Breaking Thunder!

Digimon Frontier : Rock Breaking Thunder! Bolgmon's Do-or-Die Challenge

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

I heard that Seraphnimon was defeated by Mercuremon.

Just then, we started screaming because of the ride.

"Izumi!" I heard Takuya yelled. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm not sure!" Izumi yelled back.

I looked at Bokomon and he nodded at me.

Bokomon walked in front of Izumi.

"Izumi-han, I'll keep Seraphnimon's egg warm where my stomach is."

"Eh?"

Bokomon took the egg from Izumi and put it where his stomach was.

"Until the egg hatches, I'll protect him this way." Bokomon said.

"He's going in there?" Neemon asked.

"You look like a pregnant woman.." Tomoki said.

I sighed.

"Of course.." I said.

Tomoki and I tried to touch Seraphnimon's egg, until Bokomon slapped it away.

"Don't touch it!"

I held my hands.

"How mean.." I said.

"Don't you dare touch this egg with your germs!" Bokomon yelled at us. "Wash your hands first!"

Bokomon's face turned into a happy face with a blush.

"_I'll do whatever is nice for you, don't you agree_?" Bokomon asked the egg.

I sighed.

"Be Careful!" Takuya yelled. "The road it about to end!"

"_It's okay_!" Bokomon said. "_Mama is here to protect you_!"

"This is so stupid.." I said.

'But..' I looked at Bokomon. 'It's funny in a way.'

The ride stopped.

"Huh?" I looked out. "AHH!"

"WE'RE IN MID-AIR!" Bokomon and I yelled.

We landed on more tracks.

"Safe.." I said.

Later...

"This is the end of the line." Trailmon said.

He started to go back.

"Thanks!" We waved.

"I wonder if we should go along that road." Tomoki said.

We started running.

"Up there!"

"What's that up there?!" I asked.

"Hey, at least there's some light from outside." Kouji said.

We ran faster.

"Huh?"

"What is this place?!" Junpei asked.

"If this light is from out side," Izumi said. "-then the cave shouldn't be seperated from it."

I nodded.

"The exit?" Takuya asked.

"It has to be somewhere." Kouji said.

They ran down.

"Let's hurry up and find the way out of here, Grottomon-tachi is behind us!" Tomoki yelled running down also.

"I don't want to run." Junpei said.

I was about to run down as well, but I stopped.

"Eh," Izumi started. "Junpei, you haven't become stubborn at this stage, aren't you?"

"I'm not being stubborn!" Junpei yelled. "Grottomon has your spirit!"

'That's right..' I turned around.

"I'll fight him, to give back your spirit!"

"Junpei..."

"Then," I said cutting in. "I'll fight too."

"Masumi?"

I smiled.

"I wounder if you guys could do it.." Izumi said breaking the moment.

I anime fell.

I ran down.

"Hey!" I yelled. "-found a way out yet?"

"Will you help?"

"Sure.." I said.

I walked over to the water.

"Mizu?" (Water?)

I took off my gloves and splashed water on my face.

"Yosh.." I said to myself.

Later...

"-then there should be light." Izumi said.

We were splashed.. Well, more like hit by water.

"WAH!"

"Tomoki!" Takuya yelled.

"Junpei!" Kouji yelled.

"Masumi!" Izumi yelled.

I held myself.

"C-cold.."

"Tomoki, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes.

"Tomoki." I said.

"Y-yeah.." He said.

I held him close.

"What was that.." Junpei asked.

Junpei yelled.

"What?" I asked.

I looked in front of us.. A water fall?!

"Wahh!"

The water disappeared showing a whale-like Digimon.

"-It's Whamon!" I heard Bokomon yelled.

"No! No! No!" It yelled.

I held on to Tomoki, more like protecting him.

"No! I'm finished!" Whamon yelled.

"-Agnimon!"

"-Wolfmon!"

Agnimon and Wolfmon went to go fight Whamon.

"No!"

For some reason... I felt bad.

Later...

"I want you to calm down." I said.

"Tell us what happen to you." Izumi finished.

"I.." Whamon said. "I just want to return to the sea!"

'Return..'

"Just a while ago, I was swimming along at my ocean home." Whamon said. "Unmindful, unthinking. I found a strange light, and then..."

Then he told us about how he got here.

"I've been stuck inside this place all alone." Whamon said then started crying.

"Hey, he's crying.." Takuya said. **[Note : He and Kouji are still Agnimon and Wolfmon]**

"Crying never helps find a solution!" Kouji said.

"Where in the sea do you think he came from?" Neemon asked Bokomon.

"If only I knew.." Bokomon answered him.

"For a big digimon, he's really pathetic." Junpei said.

Junpei held his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Tomoki asked.

"The water did hit us really hard." I said.

"It's okay." Junpei said. "I'm a man so I can bear it."

"My ocean!" Whamon yelled. "It hurts to be seperated from it!"

"I'm sorry!" Whamon finished.

"So crying!" Junpei yelled.

"We also want to get out," Izumi said. "working together, we might find a way."

"Izumi is right," I said. "working together is the best thing to do now."

Then Whamon stopped crying.

"I'll do my best." Whamon said.

We half anime fell.

"AHH!" Then Whamon went deeper in the water.

"What's that?!"

Then the water disappeared.

"Whamon!" we yelled.

Then a lump started to come up.

"Grottomon!" We yelled.

"Found you!" Grottomon said. "This time, all of yoour spirits will be mine!"

"If you've captured Trailmon...!" Takuya yelled.

"If we show you your beast spirit, you can't evolve to Gigasmon and attack us." Kouji said. "And you'll also have to return Izumi's spirit to us."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Grottomon yelled.

Grottomon grabbed a bottle, opened it, and threw something in the air.

"I'll teach you guys to refuse my demands!" Grottomon yelled **[?] **"I will take what is mine."

"Mercuremon and the others have you surrounded." Grottomon said.

As Grottomon said that, some rocks from the gorup started to come up.

"This is.." I said. "Golemon..."

"**ATTACK!**" Grottomon yelled.

"Leave this up to the two of us." Takuya said as he and Kouji went.

"Salamander Break!"

"He got rid of three." I said.

"Licht Seiger!"

I looked at Wolfmon.

"Kouji got rid of 5." I said.

Then, we started to back up.

"Junpai-han!" Bokomon said. "It's impossible for you to fight against those things!"

"Then I'll-"

"Junpei," I said running to his side.

"It's imossible with those injuries!" Izumi yelled.

"Oi, Junpei-han! I think our best choice is to hide!" Bokomon yelled.

"Eh, I don't think that was his intention." Neemon said.

"Bokomon, Neemon!" I yelled. "Ah, I didn't notice that Bokomon was missing..."

"I'm over here!" Bokomon yelled. "I have to protect Seraphimon's egg!"

"Go hide.." Junpei said. "I'll handle it!"

Then he held his injury.

"If you just run into the fight now, you'll just hurt yourself more!" Tomoki said. "The others can handle this problem."

"If only I..." Izumi said.

Then it hit me.

'What am I doing here when I could help..' I thought.

I grabbed out my digivice.

"Tomoki, I'm leaving, but don't let Junpei go, his injuries are too much to risk!" I yelled.

"Onee-chan, what about you?" Tomoki asked.

I inored him and went on.

"Spirit Evolution!" I yelled. "Akiramon!"

I jumped up and landed in front of Takuya and Kouji.

"Do you want to dance too?" Arbormon asked me.

"Try too," I said.

He moved his arms, and I took the hits.

"Akiramon!" I heard Takuya said.

"But, this is something I learned from playing too much video games.." I said.

"Hn?"

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" I yelled appearing next to Takuya. "It's useful being a ninja."

Takuya smiled.

**[Note : Kawarimi no Jutsu = Replacement no Jutsu!]**

"-Arbormon! Slide Evolution!" Arbormon yelled. "Petaldarmon!"

"Ahh!"

"Eh?" I said.

"-Snake Eye Break!"

I turned around.

"Junpei!" I yelled.

I threw a kunai in front of him.

'Hiraishin no Jutsu!'

I appeared in front of them and-

"Shoot!" Whamon yelled.

"Whamon!" Junpei yelled. "This, beast spirit?"

'Junpei's Spirit!' I yelled in my mind.

"That Spirit will be mine!" Grottomon yelled.

"Like I'll let you have it!" I yelled.

I jumped up and tackled him.

"Yes!" I yelled. "He made it in time."

"Tsk, you brat!" Grottomon yelled.

"-Ultimate Thunder!"

"Ah!" I yelled.

'That's right!' I thought. 'Junpei hasn't mastered his Beast Spirit yet.'

"Akiramon!" I heard Izumi yelled.

I turned around and flew to them.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I covered them for Junpei's final attack.

As that ended.

"Fairymon's spirit is finally back.." I said changing back to Masumi. "I'm tired.."

Then the ceiling starting to fall more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did we die?" Tomoki asked.

"Ah!"

"It's the sea!" Junpei yelled.

"Whamon!" We all yelled.

"Whamon gave us help!" Bokomon yelled.

"Thanks, Whamon." I said.

"Thank you, Whamon!" Izumi said as well.

"You gave me lead." Whamon said. "For your guidance, thank you very much! We've reach an island already."

"An island?" Takuya repeated.

We looked in front of us, as Whamon went closer and closer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Ah! I haven't up-dated for about.. March! AH! I remember I always stay up and write! ARG! I hope you're not mad! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

It's been about 3 months since then, so sorry!

**Anyways, thanks for readin!**


	14. Funky Beast Evolution! Calmaramon!

Digimon Frontier : Funky Beast Evolution! Calmaramon!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Masumi POV

"See you later!" We said to Whamon as he left.

"He'll be okay.." Kouji said.

"Yeah, somehow." Takuya said.

"Well! Let's go!" Izumi yelled.

"What are you doing?" Bokomon asked.

"Izumi?" I said.

"That's right!" Izumi yelled. "It's been so long since I had my human spirit!"

"And I've gotten my beast spirit!" Junpei added.

"No more problems now, eh?" Izumi said.

"That's right, that's right!" Junpei said agreeing.

"No more excuses now, everyone, we can lend a hand." Izumi said.

**Time skip~~~~**

"It doesn't matter but this island sure is a summer-like place." Junpei said.

"Summer-like, eh..?" Izumi said.

'_If only if I had my hat to keep the sun out of my eyes..._' I thought.

"That's right, summer!" Tomoki yelled.

"Sumer for the moment." Izumi, Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, and Kouji said.

"Hm?" I said.

"The Ocean!" Tomoki yelled.

"Starfish!" Izumi said holding up a starfish.

"Happiness!" Junpei yelled.

"It really is summer!" Takuya yelled. "It's the ocean!"

"Don't be off guard you know," Kouji said. "those guys are looking for us."

"To get caught in a place like this, it would be our last day..." Kouji added until Takuya started rubbing Kouji's ribs with his elbow.

"You're so defensive." He said.

Then Junpei joined in- rubbing Kouji's other side of ribs with his finger.

"Just the ocean!" Junpei said.

"But-" Kouji tried to say, but ended up with a laugh.

"We came from the ocean..." Tomoki said looking down.

Then Kouji stopped laughing.

"Well..even the strong could use a break, right, Masumi?" Izumi said.

"Don't bring me into this." I said as I turned around. "But..."

"But?"

"I-I guess we could use a break.." I said quietly.

"That's right!" Junpei and Takuya yelled. "that's what we think!"

"Well..." Kouji said blushing. "since you put it that way..."

"Then it's decided!" Izumi said putting up a peace sign up. "It's just how Masumi and I said!"

"Let's have some fun!" They yelled.

"Hai-hai..." I said.

"Ahh~" Neemon said.

"What's that over there?" Bokomon asked pointing.

I- I mean.. We looked at where Bokomon pointed.

"'_Beach House "Toucan Heaven"_'" I read out loud.

Then, after that, we walked to it, and stood in front of it.

"What do we have here?" Izumi said.

"A beach house..?" Kouji said.

"Even in the Digital World there are beach houses?" Tomoki asked.

"Congratulations!" Some digimon- that popped out of nowhere came out.

_Toucanmon: They're outspoken but very ccowardly Digimon. They like performances and Have no special attacks._

"Welcome to our Ocean House." A Toucanmon said, then he bowed.

"Now for one hundred-thousand digi-bucks for person!" The one next to- you know what... I'm just gonna call him Toucan#2.

"E-expensive..." Bokomon said.

"Did you say expensive?!" Toucan#3 said. "We'll serve you at any cost!"

"No matter what?" Tomoki repeated.

"Today for you only we'll serve you a most enjoyable meal for free!" Toucan#4 yelled.

Then, they started to smile.

"Really?" Junpei said.

"Really! Really! Really! Really! Really!" The Toucanmon yelled.

**A few moments later~~~~~~~~~~~**

After that, we went in and waited.

The Toucanmon put food on the table.

"Here you go." The Toucanmon said.

"You're meal is served."

"Ahh~ Awesome!"

"Woah.." I said.

As we took our seats, we dig in our food.

For me.. I took my spoon, took it in the curry, took it out, and put it in my mouth.

To my surprise, it tasted good..

"It's good~" Everyone **[Minus Me]** yelled.

"I must be dreaming..!" Takuya said. "It's been so long since I had a good bowl of ramen!"

"This pilaf is to die for!" Izumi said.

"You guys.." Kouji said. "can't you compliment a little quieter? Look at Masumi."

"Hm?" I looked up at them.

"Of course not!" Junpei yelled. "Since we came to the Digital World, we haven't gotten anything good to eat, and Masumi's a different person!"

"Besides this ocean house." Takuya said. "This is just the best!"

"Bono, Bono!" Junpei and Izumi yelled together.

"Seconds!" Takuya yelled.

"Me too, I'll have seconds!" Bokomon yelled.

I put my spoon down and looked up.

"I'm finish.." I said.

"You're not getting seconds?" Takuya asked me.

"Unlike you people, I don't eat as much." I said coldly.

Takuya sweatdropped, but ate his ramen.

**~~~~A Few Moments Later~~~~**

"Good food.." Neemon said.

"I have to eat more since now I'm eating for two." Bokomon said patting Seraphinmon's egg.

"Thank you for the meal." They said.

"Your welcome!" The Toucanmon said.

"Then, we should be heading out." I said standing up.

"Man.." Takuya said ignoring me and rubbing his stomach. "I'm full.."

"Takuya.." I said.

"That was so good, right?" Izumi said to Tomoki.

"Yup!" Tomoki said nodding.

"Tomoki.. Izumi.." I said.

"Good stuff, good stuff..!" Junpei yelled also rubbing his stomach.

"You too Junpei.." I said slowly sitting back down.

"Ok!" Takuya said getting up. "So, let's get ready to go then."

'_Now you said it..._'

"Eh!" The Toucanmon yelled.

"Thank you for the food, and everything else!" Izumi said also standing up.

"W-wait a minute!"

"You guys can't leave yet!"

"Hm?"

"What's with you?" Takuya asked. "Why can't eat anymore?"

"No, he's not talking about that.. Idiot." I muttered quietly.

"That's not what I'm refering to!" The Toucanmon said. "Don't you hear the Ocean calling for you? Why don't you guys play in the Ocean for a while?"

"For example, Ocean!" An other Toucanmon said. "By the Ocean, we mean this house! By the ocean house we most likey mean.. THIS!"

"Huh?" Our heads followed where the Toucanmon was walking to.

He pulled down a rope and showed us some beach things.

"Announcing!" One of them said. "Nothing is better than a complete set of Ocean accessories!"

"Wahh!"

"Uhh?"

"Woo!~"

"Wahh!"

"Wahh!"

"Ehhh..."

As they walked up to the ocean stuff I thought to myself.

'Really?'

"Announcing!" Another one of the Toucanmon said. "Today we offer you these for free!"

"Please feel free to use them here as you wish." He finished.

**~~~~A Few Moments Later~~~~**

Izumi took off her hat, vest, and took out her digivice and put them in a basket and started looking at a bunch of swimming suits.

As for me..

"Masumi," Izumi said. "what do you think I should wear?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Here, what do you think about this?" Izumi said showing me one. "Race Queen!"

"Do you really want to wear that?" I asked.

"Then no?" Izumi said putting it back. "Let's try this one!"

She picked up another one and showed it to me.

"Gravure Idol!" Izumi yelled showing it to me.

"I don't really care.." I said with a sigh.

"..But.." Izumi said. "I'm at the sea.. Why should I wear this."

Then she went back on picking another one out.

"Then this!" Izumi yelled showing another one to me. "Sexy Dynamite!"

"Showing too much skin!" I yelled at her.

"R-right..?" Izumi said.

Then she pick another one out.

"Then this?" Izumi said showing me a one-piece pink swimming suit.

"That fits your personality." I said looking at the ones she threw down.

I looked at the rack and picked out a blue one-piece.

"Masumi, you pick yours really fast." Izumi said.

"Yeah," I said taking off my sweater and putting it in the basket. "I guess.."

I took off my shoes, socks, and when I was almost done taking off my tanktop..

"Kya!" Izumi yelled.

I stopped pulling up my tanktop and looked at Izumi.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled. "Izumi!"

Then the worst thing happened...

"Izumi! Masumi!" Takuya yelled coming in.

"Are you alright?!" Junpei asked also coming in.

I looked at them and had a dark aura.

Izumi on the other hand.. Was hiding behind a swimming suit and was throwing stuff at them.

"Get out!" I yelled finally throwing something.

"Sorry.." Izumi said fully dressed.

For me.. I was fully dressed as well.. I just had my back facing them.

"Ouch.." Takuya and Junpei said.

"So," Kouji said. "What's going on?"

"Which one of you guys were spying on us?" Izumi asked.

"What?!" Takuya yelled.

"Who would do something like that?!" Junpei asked.

Then.. We all looked at him.

"W-what, what are you guys-"

"Izumi-han and Masumi-han are pretty girls," Bokomon said. "so I'm sure the temptation must have been great!"

Neemon nodded in agreement.

"Junpei." Takuya said putting his hand on Junpei's right shoulder. "Confess to your crime- you're the one most likey to pull a stunt like that."

"But," Junpei yelled. "it wasn't me!"

"That's right," Tomoki said. "Junpei-san was with us the whole time!"

"Ah, that's right.."

"But then, who did it?" Kouji asked.

"And you seem so certain!" Junpei yelled.

'_Izumi screamed because she saw someone spying on us.._' I thought. '_Then.. That means-!_'

"The Toucanmon.." I said quietly.

"-If there was anyone suspicious they would have noticed, wouldn't they?" Kouji said.

Then I anime fell.

'_Are they that stupid..._'

We walked back to the beach house to ask the Toucanmon if they have seen anyone suspicious..

"It seems like no one's here." Izumi said.

"Then why?" Takuya said.

"Ah..!" Kouji said. "It can't be!"

Kouji ran out and ran to the boy's locker room.

'_Now he gets it.._'

** ~~~~~~~~A few moments later~~~~~~~**

"They've gotten us.." Kouji said.

"Not here..!" Junpei yelled. "My digivice isn't here!"

"Same here.." Takuya said. "Why are these things happening to us?"

"Everything the Toucanmon did was in order to get our digivices!" Bokomon said.

"Come on!" Kouji said. "Hurry, after them!"

I knew what was going to happen.. So I walked out.

"Noo!" Izumi yelled.

"I knew it." I said with a sweatdrop.

**~~~~~~~~~A few moments Later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"-Beautiful Ranamon-sama!" The Toucanmon yelled.

"There they are!" I yelled running up faster.

"Get back here!" Takuya yelled also running up faster.

I stopped running, and so did Takuya.

"What?!" The Toucanmon said looking back.

"What's this?!" Takuya yelled. "The gloomy RANAMON-SAMA?!"

"Give us back our Digivice!" Kouji yelled.

"You must be joking!" One of the Toucanmon yelled. "If we take these, maybe Ranamon-sama will date us!"

"Are you an moron?!" Junpei yelled. "This is way more then we expected!"

'_I knew about them taking their Digivices... I just never thought they'll fall for Ranamon..._' I thought.

"Yeah!" Tomoki said nodding.

"This isn't following the plan!"

"It's time to..!"

"RUN!" They yelled together.

"Ah!" Tomoki yelled. "They ran away!"

"After them!" I yelled.

As we started running..

"Stop right there!" Takuya yelled.

"Mou!" I yelled. "How fast are they going to-"

We stopped running and looked at the ocean.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"That's..." Bokomon said.

"Hello~!"

"That's one of the 6 evil warriors, Ranamon of the Water!" Bokomon said.

"What?!" Takuya yelled.

"At a time like this...!" Kouji yelled.

"Where are you running?" Ranamon asked. "There's no way away from this place!"

"And if I really find my beast spirit here.." Ranamon added. "Wouldn't that be great?!"

"Taking your spirits will save me from this boring life!" Ranamon finished.

"You must be joking!" Izumi yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Izumi-chan." Junpei said.

Then Izumi crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Izumi yelled.

"Oh yeah.." Ranamon said. "What are you going to do about it?"

Then something happened.. The water..

"This is bad!" Bokomon yelled. "This is the ocean! She'll have the advantage!"

"No way!" Neemon yelled. "Really?"

"Everyone!" Izumi yelled. "Don't worry! I or Masumi won't give up!"

"Now you're bring me into this..?" I asked.

"Izumi-chan!" Junpei yelled.

"I refuse to die here!" Izumi yelled. "I'll take care of you with Masumi!"

"Cool!" Neemon yelled.

"Why me..?" I asked.

"We can't compare, like this.." Junpei said.

"Masumi! Let's go!" Izumi yelled pulling out her Digivice.

"Hai-hai.." I said pulling out my Digivice as well.

As the Digicode went on our hands..

"**Spirit Evolution!**" We yelled.

"Fairymon!"

"Akiramon!"

After we transformed, we flew up to Ranamon's height.

"Your little boyfriends can't evolve?" Ranamon asked.

"I can take you alone!" Fairymon yelled.

"Fairymom.." I said.

'_Why did I transform if she said she was going to take her on herself..?_'

"-What kind of plan is that?" Ranamon asked.

"It's a good enough plan for you!" Fairymon yelled.

Fairymon went up and tried to punch her, but Ranamon's a water type.. An wall of water stopped Fairymon from punching her.

Then after that, Fairymon flew up, only finding the water was following her.

"Fairymon!" I yelled for her.

"I didn't forget about you!" Ranamon yelled at me.

"Me too!" I yelled at her.

"Here's my present for you!" Ranamon said as a Water Tornado started to eat me up.

"What kind of present is this-!"

"Akiramon!"

'_Please listen to my control... Water!_' I yelled in my head.

As the water went away, all I could think of was Fairymon.

"Nice idea," I said as Fairymon flew to the wall of rocks but flew up and let the water hit it.

I flew to where Fairymon was and flew by herside.

As Ranamon- will, she made more small water tornados and made them hit us- until Fairymon used her 'Brezza Petalo' to make the water stop- or just cut them to gt closer.

"What?" Ranamon said.

"Nice job." I said.

"Thanks," Fairymon said.

"It didn't go the way you planned!" Ranamon yelled.

"You may be admired, but you're not happy!" Fairymon yelled.

"Is this really your plan?" Ranamon asked.

'_I have no idea.._'

"-Well, how about this?!" Ranamon yelled.

She threw her arms up, and surrounded Fairymon and I- small water tornados.

Ranamon smiled, then stopped smiling when something happened.

"This feeling.." Ranamon said. "It can't be!"

"Huh?" I said as the little water tornados disappeared.

"Stay there!" Ranamon yelled diving in the Ocean.

"What!" Fairymon yelled. "What's this about?!"

"I have a bad feeling.." I said.

Then we heard evil laughing.

"I finally have my beast spirit!" We heard someone said. "HA!"

"Uhh.." I said looking at the digimon in front of Fairymon and I.

"Everyone, my beautiful new shape is.."

My jaw dropped.

"Ranamon, slide evolution! Calmaramon!" Calmaramon yelled. "Like this, I'm the invincible woman!"

She walked in to land and hit a tree- which made it fall.

I sighed.

'_Oh.. My.. Goodness.._' I thought as I held my head.

"-What!" Calmaramon yelled. "I'll never forgive you for saying that!"

'_I blame Junpei._' I thought flying over with Fairymon.

"Take this!" Fairymon yelled trying to Kick Calmaramon.

"I don't think so!" Calmaramon yelled hitting Fairymon with her.. Leg?

"Izumi!" I yelled.

"As I said earlier!" Calmaramon said getting ready to hit me. "I didn't forget about you!"

I held the leg she was going to hit me with, but I was hit with another one- leading me to fall next to Fairymon.

"The first thing I'll do is first you!" Calmaramon said.

I tried to sit up.. But I failed.

"Fairymon! Akiramon!" Takuya yelled.

"I'll get you!" Calmaramon yelled.

She jumped up and started in attack.

"Titanic Charge!" She yelled.

We waited for the impact but... She failed on giving the attack and decided to fly somewhere else..

"W-wait! What's happening?!" Calmaramon yelled.

We- I mean- we all sweatdropped at what just happened.

"D-d-don't! This is wrong!" Calmaramon yelled as Fairymon helped me up.

"Bye-bye!" I yelled.

Fairymon and I changed back to Izumi and Masumi and walked to where Takuya and the others were.

"But, the Toucanmon are.." Izumi said.

"You guys forgot?" I asked.

"Uh.."

"Where did they go?" Tomoki asked.

"We've to go catch up to them!" Junpei yelled.

"We're not letting those guys run away!" Takuya yelled.

"Start looking!" Kouji yelled. "They can't have gotten far!"

"Yeah!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Ah! I forgot to write this! I hope this makes up for it!


End file.
